MineOurs
by Namarea
Summary: Smaug never came. Thorin is King Under the Mountain. Erebor remains in tact as is Dale, and Thorin's people thrive. Fili and Kili have a baby sister, Gili, of whom they are proud, protective and jealously guard with their lives. Angst, feels and Durincest abound! Slow to build. Hopefully worth the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Shortly after receiving the news of her husband's valiant death saving the king in battle, Dis, daughter of Thrain, sister of Thorin, King Under the Mountain, went into pre-term labor with her third child. Most dwarf babies come at night for reasons unknown, during the mother's twelfth month. This child was coming almost a full three months too early.

Thorin caught his beloved sister as the first pain shot through her middle and she doubled-over in pain. "NO! MAHAL, Thorin, NO. It is not time!" Dis called out to the gods even as she sought the comfort of her brother's strong arms. She cried out again with the birthing pains, "Fili, Kili…"

"Dwalin has them, sister," Thorin answered. "Balin, go for the midwife, and Oin," he called over his shoulder as he lifted Dis and carried her to her bed. "Do not despair, sister. Your husband even now is in the Halls of Waiting. He will not be joined by your babe. Of this I swear!"

Dis labored all night, through the next day and into the following night. Thorin never left her side, mopping her forehead, whispering to her gently and nonsensically in Khadzul. He had always loved his sister, since the first moment their mother had placed Dis in his arms as a babe. He had thought her the loveliest creature in Middle Earth and even as he watched her grow into a strong, beautiful woman, marry his best friend and begin raising a family of her own, he knew there would never be one he would respect or love more than she.

Her cries ripped at his soul. He willed his strength into her and when the midwife said that this babe would be the death of her, his wrath knew no bounds. He cast the midwife out of the house, lifted Dis into his arms and roused her from the effects of the draught for the pain that Oin had just given her.

"Dis, sister, awaken now," Thorin shook her gently. "Dis, you must awaken and birth this babe. Fili and Kili need their mam. I need you, Dis. I do not give you leave to take yourself away from me. Dis, please…"

Thorin's agonizing plea reached deep within the medicinal haze which wrapped itself around Dis. She raised a small hand to Thorin's face, "Brother, my love, help me…" Thorin raised his sister to lean within his arms and upon his lap. Then using his large hands, he pressed upon her stomach with all his might, helping her to push the babe from her body.

"Wait," Oin said. "The babe's head is out." Oin cleared the babe's mouth and unwrapped the cord from its limp neck. "One push more, my lady, should do it."

Thorin helped her push once again and the babe was expelled from Dis' body, in silence. Oin looked at Thorin with sadness in his eyes. "A daughter my lady, my king. Perfect in every way, but I fear too tiny. I am sorry."

"No, Thorin, please, please do something," Dis' distraught cry touched Thorin deeply and he cursed himself and his inadequacy. He was, after all, a killer, not a healer. He picked up the babe and gently shook her, meaning to send her to her father by placing a king's kiss of acceptance and respect upon her tiny mouth. At the touch of his lips to hers a tiny mewling cry came so suddenly from the babe that Thorin almost dropped her. He reached for the swaddling and wrapped the babe gently and placed her in her mother's arms. He had never seen so tiny a babe from any race in Middle Earth, nor one so beautiful and perfect…from the mop of darkest hair atop her head, to her midnight blue eyes, so like his own and his sisters. The tiny turned up nose, so like Kili's and pouty, pink lips like Fili's. It seemed this babe was the best of all of them and Thorin knew she would have his heart from that day forth…the closest to a daughter of his own that he would ever have.

Neither hell, high water, nor even the fierceness of Dwalin, captain of the king's guard, could keep the young princes from the doorway of their mother's room and they witnessed the miraculous birth of their baby sister. Fili, a mere five years old, stood with his arm securely around Kili's shoulder, the younger prince only three and not really able to understand the goings on. Dis, still so exhausted could only gaze up at her brother with all the love in her heart and whisper, "Thank you."

Thorin eased her gown from her shoulder and held the babe to her mother's breast as Dis drifted off to sleep. He refused to allow the midwife back into the house and never left his sister's side. When the babe was too tired to suckle, Thorin expressed some of Dis' milk and fed the tiny infant with a dropper. "You will be the light of this family, little mouse. You will bring back the joy to this house," Thorin cooed, having just finished feeding and changing the babe when Dis woke.

"Little mouse, brother? Why little mouse?" Dis asked gently.

Thorin brought the babe to her mother, laid her gently into Dis' arms and smoothed back his sister's hair from her forehead. "The tiny squeak she made upon her birth, sister. The squeak of a mouse," Thorin shrugged and smiled. "Besides, you have not named her yet, sister."

"Gili," Dis whispered to the little bundle in her arms. "Our little mouse's name is Gili," she smiled up at Thorin with tears in her eyes. "Will you now be father to my children, brother?"

"I have ever loved them thus," Thorin replied gently. "And though they may not be truly mine, they will ever be ours."


	2. Chapter 2

Day after day, week after week, month after month…time passed and Gili grew stronger. She was still ever so tiny, but her will to live was as strong as any in the Durin line. Her uncle's words proved true and she was indeed the happiness tat returned to their home.

Thorin was never less a king than in the presence of his niece. No matter with whom he met or where he was, he swelled with pride at the birth and growth of his niece and nephews. Girls were extremely rare in dwarf live births. They were more precious than the jewels and mithril so loved by dwarves. And Gili tugged so at Thorin's heart that her smile was his only desire it seemed. If she ever cried, Thorin was at his wit's end to placate her.

Fili and Kili were no better. They doted on their tiny baby sister. Every toy they possessed was given up to her, every sweet treat offered her. She was never even allowed to learn to walk as they lovingly carried her anywhere she wanted to be. When they argued with each other, Gili quivering lips silenced them better than any cross word from their uncle or mother. Her tiny smile the best reward the young dwarrows could ever receive.

Even Dis caught herself giving in to her lovely little daughter. It was hard not to do so when she thought back upon Gili's birth and the dread that gripped her by the then too early labor.

As Gili grew quickly over the next few short yers, Dis would lovingly brush her daughter's curling chestnut hair, weaving intricate braids through the unruly locks.

She marveled at how the child seemed to be the very meshing of Fili and Kili. Fili's hair, so light and thick, Kili's so dark and fine, and Gili's fine, curly and dark with highlights shimmering through it. Fili's eyes bright crystal blue like the summer sky and Kili's so dark and tumultuous. Gili, however had eyes of darkest sapphire blue, ringed in stormy grey and rimmed with dark, curling lashes. Dis knew that her daughter, like her sons, would break many a heart when she came of age.

Gili had one major aversion. She could not bear to be alone. It almost seemed she feared being alone. Dis had kept her close as a babe, more out of convenience than anything else. She could nurse the babe when she awoke and then remain close if anything were amiss with her tiny charge. But as Gili grew, around the time of her fifth year, Dis felt since the dwarfling was being weaned, it was time for her to sleep in her own room.

The first night, she and Thorin told Gili they had a surprise for her, that she had her very own room and would be sleeping there tonight. Fili and Kili had already gone to bed in their room and Gili looked from her mother to her uncle. "Gonna sweep wif Fiwi-n-Kiwi, mamma."

"No, my sweet," Dis replied patiently. "You don't have to share. You have a room all to yourself." Thorin picked up the child and carried her into the small room, now filled with Gili's treasures. They tucked her in, kissed her forehead, wished her pleasant dreams and closed the door.

Gili pulled the covers up to her nose, looking over the coverlet into the blackness surrounding her. She could imagine all sorts of monsters prowling just beyond the bed and began to cry softly. The darkness seemed to close in around her, closer and closer and as her fear grew, so did her cries.

"Sister, I cannot bear the sound. Surely tonight is not the night to force this change upon the babe," Thorin growled. "Go in to her. She needs to be comforted."

"Gili is no longer a babe, brother," Dis replied, though lines of worry creased her brow. "She must learn to comfort herself. She will cry but a little and each night will be easier for us all. See, even now she slows." Dis continued to rock before the fire in the greatroom, knitting socks for her brother.

In her room, however, Gili did not cease her crying, and as she hiccupped with silent tears her fears drug her from her bed and saw her padding silently across the floor. She did not understand what she had done so wrong that her mother had banished her to the unfamiliar and frightening room alone. She did not want her mother, no longer fully trusting her, nor did she cry out for her uncle. Instead, Gili ran from the room across the hall to her brothers' room pushing with all her might against the heavy wooden door.

The moonlight shone its beams through the window with enough light that Gili found the bed and eased over to the side upon which Fili slept, trying her best to crawl atop the high mattress. Fili raised up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes and hurriedly sat up when he saw his sister, tears streaming down her chubby pink cheeks. "What's wrong, little one? Why do you cry?" he whispered gently, picking her up and sitting her on his knee. He kissed her cheek and gently thumbed the tears away, rocking Gili slowly.

"Mamma left me in the dark, Fiwi," Gili sniffled, hiccupping a cry again. "Imma scared, Fiwi. Don' wanna be in da dark by myself." Big tears spilled once again over her lashes and down onto her cheeks.

One look at her distress and Fili knew he would gladly face his mother and uncle's wrath in the morning. "Shhh. Don't cry, sweet baby sister. You can sleep with Kili and me tonight." With that, Fili eased his sister down between himself and Kili, kissing the tears from her cheeks and smoothing the curls and smiling down at her.

Gili sighed as Fili turned on his side cuddling her close and nuzzling his nose into her sweet-smelling hair. She popped her thumb into her rosy little mouth and then sought out Kili's hair with her other hand. Kili turned towards her in his sleep, reaching up to hold the hand tugging at his soft wavy hair. Gili felt safe, secure and very loved. Somewhere deep down inside she knew she wanted to feel this way forever.

"See, brother, I told you she would quiet on her own. It was just a matter of allowing her to comfort herself," Dis said to Thorin confidently. He did not seem convinced so she said, "Come, let us check on her together. You will see that I am right." She moved to stand near Thorin and he stood to join her. Hand-in-hand they walked toward the small room now filled with Gili's things. They opened the door and crept inside with the small lit candle to check on what they assumed would be a sleeping Gili. They found only an empty bed.

Thorin grabbed another lit candle as he and Dis swept the room with wide, fearful eyes, no Gili in sight. Turning to leave the room, they saw the door to the boys' room ajar. Thorin opened it slowly and ducked inside with Dis following just behind. The trio was sleeping soundly, Fili curled around Gili protectively, Kili sprawled out, taking up most of the bed as usual but his hand holding fast to Gili's tiny fist in his hair.

"Oh yes, dear sister. Our little mouse has surely comforted herself," Thorin whispered with a chuckle.

Dis rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in defeat as she heard Gili coo, "Mine." Then even more softly she heard her sons reply, "Ours."


	3. Chapter 3

"I won't, I Won't, I WON'T!" Gili screamed at the top of her lungs, tiny fists on her hips, chin jutting into the air. "Don't wanna learn cookin' and sewin'. Wanna be wif Fiwi-n-Kiwi. Wanna watch 'em fight. Wanna pway, mamma."

Thorin walked into the kitchen to find his young niece red-faced and at odds yet again with his sister. Though Gili was just ten years old, Dis was hard-pressed to force her to do anything the child didn't want to do. She had the passion and stubbornness of a Durin and when she dug in her heels, no one, be they king or parent, could bend her to their will. However, Dis was a Durin herself, and she knew that her daughter needed to begin the training that would one day serve her well as the matriarch of her own household.

Thorin supposed it didn't help that practically the entire kingdom was so enamored with Gili that she had been spoiled rotten practically from her first moments. The birth was so difficult and the babe so tiny and fragile that no one had dared hope she would survive. But survive she did and with a mind of her own, the thought bringing a warmth to Thorin's heart and a deeply-resonating chuckle to his lips, announcing his presence.

Gili turned to throw herself into her uncle's arms, twisting her plump fingers into his long, thick hair. Her sweet lower lip quivering as she whined, "Pweeeeeze, Uncle. Don't make me learn today. Wanna pway wif Fiwi-n-Kiwi. Mamma says I godda yearn to be a yadee. Don' wanna be a yadee today."

"Now, now, hush little mouse. We can't have the most beautiful eyes in Erebor all full of tears, now can we?" Thorin cooed, brushing his nose over Gili's. "Go along with your brothers. I will speak with your mother. You can be a lady another day." He smiled as she ran on her tiptoes to her waiting brothers. They gathered her up in their arms as wiped away her tears, tweaking her nose and making her giggle.

Even at her young age, Gili was not one to hide her feelings, ever. Everyone in Erebor knew whenever she was happy. The rest of Middle Earth knew when she was not. She had kissed her uncle on the cheek, securing him even more firmly around her tiny finger. She had given him as big a squeeze as she could manage before squirming out of his arms and running after her brothers.

"Have a care for your sister, lads," Thorin called after them as the trio ran out the door, barely hearing the, "We will," in reply. He stared after them for a moment more, dreading the tongue-lashing to come as he turned to face his sister. There were some things even a king could not ignore. The wrath of a sister was very high on that list.


	4. Chapter 4

The children skipped away from their house as their mother lit into their uncle. Fili, who was now fifteen, serious of countenance and uber-protective of his younger siblings, knew it would be a scorcher of a fight and he was glad to remove Kili and Gili from earshot. He decided to take them to the sparring ring. He knew that Kili, now thirteen, would keep an eye on Gili and he could get some sparring in with Mister Dwalin in the process.

Fili had been sparring for a couple of years now, soaking up every bit of training he could with swords, axes, maces and hammers. But he definitely preferred the oversized dual dwarf swords that his father had carried. He was growing quickly and putting on the broad, hard muscles of the longbeard dwarves. As the heir-apparent to his uncle, he spent long hours learning skills outside the sparring ring as well.

His brother, Kili, however, was just the opposite. At thirteen, Kili was also growing, but in a tall, lithe manner considered so very un-dwarflike. Kili often found himself the butt of dwarven jokes as to his parentage and Fili spent a goodly amount of effort dividing his time between comforting his brother and pounding the shit out of the little dwarf pricks who dared to bring a frown to his brother's perfect face.

Kili was dark where Fili was fair with eyes like a deep, black well. They sparkled and twinkled with mischief and mirth, but could easily turn cold with hurt or anger. Kili had no love of dwarven weapons. In truth, his body was not suited to them and most of the time he felt himself unworthy of them. Kili's weapon of choice, much to his uncle's chagrin, was the bow. He was deadly accurate from the day he picked up an old practice bow a few short years ago and now regularly hunted and fed his family with his skills.

Gili was in complete awe of her brothers. Even at her young age she knew there was something about them that no other dwarf in Erebor could claim. Yes, they were royal by birth and blood, but they were more than that. Many times she would watch them at work and play and many times she felt the description there, just out of reach before her child's mind would drift to some other thought, often something to the effect of 'how can I get them to stop treating me like a pane of glass and teach me those moves'.

She climbed up now onto the split-rail fence enclosing the sparring ring to look down on Fili as attack after attack was deflected by him, as he parried and ducked. Kili had finished his practice shots and sat just behind her on the ground fletching replacement arrows. She had no idea that he sat there, close as he did, in case she were to fall so that he would catch her. She had no idea that both of her brothers went out of their way daily to protect her. She only knew that they were the most important beings to her in the whole of her world.

She cheered Fili on as he was now attacking, striking with the clangs and whangs of metal on metal. The practice swords were not sharpened, not that Gili knew that, but they could still land a bruising blow if one wasn't careful.

Breath caught in Gili's throat as Fili slipped in the mud of the ring, only to come up and block a harsh blow at the last second. She clapped her little hands with glee thinking that no one was better than her Fiwi, until he was knocked backwards hard, whacking his head on the unyielding ground, and the breath rushed out of her in a scream, "NO!"

Kili's head snapped up in time to see Gili vault over the fence and run into the sparring ring, grabbing up a wooden practice sword and brandish it over her head like a natural-born warrior. She promptly kicked the huge warrior who had been sparring with Fili, with all her might in the shin, pulling from him a string of curses the likes of which hadn't been uttered in years, and certainly not in front of the royal dwarflings…ever.

The great warrior sat down in a huff, thick, tattooed arms seeking to soothe his shin, only to be pelted repeatedly by Gili with her sword. "You hurt Fiwi! You hurt my bwudda! You a bad man," she screamed indignantly, placing herself firmly between her beloved brother and this giant who turned scarlet and looked as though he wished the earth would open up beneath him.

Behind her, Gili heard Fili and Kili erupt into bellows of laughter. She straightened and looked around, a murderous scowl still on her face, making sure Fili was indeed ok before tossing aside the sword and falling on the two princes, hugging them as hard as her little arms could manage. "Oh, Fiwi, are you reawy ok?"

"I am fine, little one. But I think you have frightened Mister Dwalin into anemia." At that he and Kili again fell back laughing, being joined by everyone else in the ring who had witnessed the vengeance of little Gili.

Gili turned back to face Mister Dwalin, her ire a bit lessened by the assurance that Fili was indeed alright. "I sowwy, Missa Dwawin. But Fiwi is my bwudda…MINE. Nobody bedda hurt my bwudda," Gili admonished.

"By my beard," Dwalin swore as he raked a hand across his bald and tattooed head and looked to the trio before him. "I will never get between that cub and what she desires. Mahal himself would do well to avoid her wrath. She is fearless," Dwalin exclaimed with unabashed admiration. "A true Durin."


	5. Chapter 5

The next twenty years seemed to fly by so swiftly. Thorin was occupied more and more of late with the care and safety of his people, Dis with the care of her home and children. They had grown up so fast and more often than not both Dis and Thorin found their hearts swelling with pride.

At thirty-five years of age now, Fili was a true Longbeard dwarf adolescent, all male, hale and hearty, stout, strong and fierce. His beard had begun to grow thick and golden and he had decided that his mustache would be allowed to grow in earnest as well, to be braided down each side of his mouth and tipped with silver beads, framing the orifice enticingly. His weapons were now extensions of his limbs and he could fight for hours it seemed before winding.

At thirty-three, Kili had the grace of a mountain cat and the eyes of a hawk. He could split a feather with his arrow even as it blew upon the breeze. His hair was dark and as wild as he was, never holding a braid for long. In fact, it was lucky to be tamed in any way. His beard, however, refused to grow beyond a sparse smattering of stubble on his chin and jaw and Kili was more than devastated at this fact. His family assured him that he was just a late-bloomer but had no idea of the ridicule he faced from other young dwarves of his age whose beards promised to be the majestic flourish worthy of the Longbeard name.

Gili had grown as well, though considerably smaller than her brothers with the lean grace and bearing of Kili rather than the stout broadness of Fili. She had grown from a beautiful child into a stunningly beautiful young dwarrowdam and, it seemed, that she was entirely unaware of this beauty. She thought herself very plain indeed, having neither the stout, strong frame of the typical female dwarf, nor any facial hair at all. Nevertheless, much to her detriment and dismay, as a royal dwarf she caught the eye of every even remotely male dwarf in Erebor. Her dark chestnut curls hung well below her hips now, framing her face with pale, sun-kissed highlights. Her skin was smooth and creamy with full and pouty red lips that curled easily into a smile and caused the deep sapphire blue of her eyes to twinkle, even as they creased at the corners. And still she worshipped her brothers and they her.

Dis had long given up trying to force Gili into her own bed at night. Either Fili or Kili would sneak into Gili's room to collect their sniffling sister and tuck her securely between them. Come morning, Dis would discover her sons' espionage in the form of Gili sleeping soundly with her head on Fili's chest and Kili thrown over her like a blanket with his arm around Fili's middle. So she gave up the pretense of trying to force Gili to her own room and her sons gave up the subterfuge of going behind her back. They had moved Gili's things into the larger bedroom and now at night the trio would kiss their mother and uncle before cuddling with each other and drifting off to sleep together as one.

"You know, brother," Dis began cutting her eyes over to Thorin who was relaxing by the fire late into the night. "We really must do something about Gili's sleeping arrangements. This cannot continue. What's to happen when they come into adulthood?"

Thorin sighed, "I will speak to the boys but I have no wish to hurt the child. I am certain that I can impress upon Fili and Kili the necessity of protecting Gili's virtue." Dis cut her eyes to him once more at his words. Thorin squirmed at bit and added, "Well, at least Fili will understand. I'm sure he will keep Kili in line."

Early the next morning, Thorin took Fili and Kili out to have 'the talk'. Gili was finally and begrudgingly submitting to her mother in the kitchen forcing herself to pay attention as her mother attempted to school her in the fine art that was a proper dwarven breakfast. She "mmhmm'd" and "yes, ma'am'd" at the proper intervals, but her mind was on her brothers, as usual. Where were they this morning? They were gone when she awoke in their bed alone, all their weapons still on their racks in the bedroom. And they had not come to breakfast.

Dis glanced often at her daughter, not fooled even a little bit by Gili's nods and mumbled assents upon questioning. So Dis sighed and took the frying pan off the stovetop, all attempts at the morning's lesson over, and turned to face her daughter. "Gili, we must speak. Please sit down at the table."

Gili gasped at the urgent tone her mother used only for the most important of discussions, usually with her uncle Thorin. "Yes, mother," she replied and at once sat down, smoothing her skirts and staring at her hands folded properly in her lap.

"Gili, you must listen to me very carefully. I do not have this discussion with you lightly, nor do I have it upset you. It is merely time, probably long-passed due," Dis began carefully. She loved her children more than her own life and wanted desperately to see them happy. She knew what she was about to say to her daughter would not be well-met.

"My daughter, you are a young dwarrowdam now and there are things you must know…ways that you must conduct yourself, especially as a princess of Erebor," Dis continued.

"Oh, mother, this again?" Gili said, rolling her eyes.

"Be silent!" Dis spat, with a bit more venom than she really meant and Gili gasped, her hand going to her throat out of reflex.

"Be silent," Dis repeated, although this time with a very gentle tone. "Though you have not yet flowered, it is no longer fit and proper that you should sleep with your brothers. Dwarves the age of yourself and your brothers begin to notice other dwarves and have feelings that are new and different to them," Dis said, getting up from the table and beginning to pace around the kitchen. "Do you understand, Gili? Do you have an idea of what I speak?"

"I…I think so mother," Gili replied, her voice catching in her throat. All she could think of was that her mother was forcing her at last from her beloved brothers, her champions, her protectors. She would be alone, in the dark, and she couldn't bear it. Her breath began to come faster and faster and she watched her mother pacing with large, fearful eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Good," Dis continued. "Good," she said again, nodding her head. "Someday, you will be wed to a noble dwarf and will continue the line of Durin. You must be chaste and untouched for a suitable match to be made. Your brothers must aid in the protection of your virtue and it would be too difficult, too much of a temptation for them to do so with you lying in their bed night after night."

"Do you mean, mother, that Fili and Kili might…" Gili couldn't even finish that question, the thought was just too preposterous. "No, mother. They love me. They would not hurt me," Gili stated with absolute certainty. "And what if I do not wish to marry a noble dwarf? I do not want to leave my home," Gili whispered, not really certain if she had actually voiced the words.

"My sweet," Dis said as she crossed the kitchen back to her daughter and cupped Gili's face in her large hands. "Your brothers love you with all their hearts. Sometimes I think they love you too much for their own good, or yours. And they would never willingly hurt you, no. But dwarves are lusty creatures. And their will come a time when they will want you more than the air they breathe. They will do whatever they can to have you and you must be protected at all cost." With that last statement Dis looked directly into her daughter's eyes and she knew that Gili could see the truth of her words.

"Why mother?" Gili asked softly. "Why will they want me thus?"

"Dwarrowdams are precious and oh so rare among us, my daughter, as you well know, yes?" Dis asked, seeing Gili nod in return. "When a young dwarrowdam such as your yourself comes into her first flower and bleeds for the first time, there is a rush of scent that comes forth along with the bleed and drives unattached male dwarves mad with lust and the desire to breed. In the past, dwarrowdams were taken away by their family to be kept in secret and safety until after the first flower, or locked away deep within the flowering halls of the mountain and guarded by fully-bonded warriors."

Gili's eye grew wide. "Will it hurt mamma?" Gili asked, returning to the euphemism she used for her mother as a child. "When I bleed, will it hurt?" Every time she had ever scraped or cut herself accidently it had hurt when she bled.

"No, darling. There will be some discomfort, but the bleeding will not hurt," Dis said, knowing there was no way that she could fully describe this first flowering to her daughter. It was something that had to be experienced for oneself, even as Dis cringed to remember her own first flowering and the bellows of agonizing lust she had heard from her own brothers, Thorin and Frerin.

"Please don't have me locked away, mamma," Gili begged. "Please," she cried.

"Shhh, now." Dis tried to soothe her frightened daughter. "Perhaps it will not be so bad for you as it was for me. I will speak to your uncle. He may insist upon your being sheltered in the flowering hall, but perhaps he may allow you to remain here and send Fili and Kili away for a while during your time. The first flowering is the worst. Dwarrowdams flower once a season, so roughly four times a year. Once a dwarrowdam is bonded to a male, it is only he that is affected by her scent. But until that bonding is completed, the dwarrowdam is not safe from the breeding lust of unbonded males."

"I know I have given you a lot to think on, daughter. Go now and gather your things and return them to your own room. Afterwards, you may go and find your brothers. I'm sure Thorin is through with them by now," Dis pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and smoothed her soft curls, so unlike the frizzy, coarse curls of most dwarves.

"Yes, mamma," Gili sniffled, hugging Dis in return before rising from the chair, head high, back ram-rod strait. She was a princess of Erebor, after all. She would not let her mother see her grief. She would not allow the world to know how her heart was breaking. Though she had never known him, she was her father's daughter and a Durin of Erebor. She would bear her fear and heartache in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin had been dreading this day since his sister's husband was killed in battle so long ago. He had been, since then, more father than uncle to his sister-sons and knew that it fell upon him to teach both Fili and Kili the finer points of growing up as proper dwarven princes.

Warfare, both offensive and defensive, was second nature to him. Running a kingdom and having a care for his people, as easy and natural as breathing out and breathing in. Discussing the basic facts of life with the most mischievous dwarves in Erebor, not so much. If truth be known, he would have postponed this talk for several more years, as male dwarves generally did not reach prime adolescence before the age of forty to forty-five. However, dwarf females were a different story and tended to mature sooner than males at around age thirty-five. Thus necessitating the dreaded discussion at hand.

With Gili now thirty, the time had come to educate Fili and Kili on their responsibilities toward their sister. Little did he know what a proverbial hornets' nest he was about to upset as he led the princes away from the royal quarters under the mountain and farther into the depths of Erebor.

Eventually, Thorin led the princes to the Flowering Hall, empty now as dwarrowdams were scarce and rarely were there more than one or two at any time in the halls at all.

"Fili, Kili, we are now in one of the deepest and most sacred halls of Erebor. This place is called the Flowering Hall and it is where our females rest and are protected when they come into maturity. It is where your sister will come when it is her time," Thorin spoke, trying hard to convey the importance of this conversation, yet feeling as though he was speaking from the bottom of a deep well.

He relayed to the boys how Gili's first flowering would likely progress and lust-driven state that all unbonded and unattached males would endure should they be caught around her. Although he himself had never actually experienced the event fully, he knew only too well what he and his brother Frerin had endured while their sister, Dis, was locked away during her first flowering.

Dis had moaned and begged and called and screamed for both him and Frerin, though they were not allowed into the Flowering Hall and the guards had had to physically restrain them in the corridor outside the hall. Thorin remembered beating his fists bloody into the stone walls after getting the barest small whiff of Dis' flowering scent. Frerin had attacked and mauled one of the guards to get to Dis. They both had actually growled at their father, King Thrain, when he ordered them from the mountain and from their sister until her time was at an end.

In the end, all three siblings had endured their own private hell separated as they were, and Thorin had no words to describe this to his sister-sons. He could only impart the importance of the protection of Gili's virtue and the importance of the siblings' nightly separation from this night forward.

Upon hearing that Gili would no longer be allowed to share their room, Fili and Kili both vehemently protested, swearing to their uncle that they would never hurt her and, in fact, were integral to her protection. "She cannot be alone, Uncle," Fili said with utter determination.

"She has not been without us since she was a babe," Kili added.

"I know you both have only the best intentions for your sister," Thorin continued. "However, this is my final word on the matter. Gili will remain nightly in her own room until her first flowering has come and gone and that is final!"

Dejected and defeated the brothers nodded to their uncle and began their return to the royal quarters. Never had they been so silent.

Kili's head hung down, his dark, wild hair hiding his face from the world as his heart broke. For the first time, he realized the innocence of his carefree childhood passing from him. He loved his siblings more than his own life and now he finally understood that eventually he would be parted from them. It never even occurred to him that there would ever be anyone else for him, someone that would take him away from them. They were all in the world he felt that he could ever want.

As Kili's shoulders shook in silent sobs, Fili reached out and pulled his brother into himself as they continued what seemed a funeral march in its pace. As the eldest, he had heard stories of what happened between adults. He knew about sex and love and until now, he never thought of his younger brother or sister as anything other than perpetual, forever children. Gili would always be his precious baby sister. Kili would always be his annoyingly adorable little brother. Although he knew at some point he would become King Under the Mountain, and would be required to sire Durin heirs, he had never really allowed himself to entertain the thought that they would ever be parted.

As Thorin left the brothers to return to the throne room, Fili pulled Kili aside into an alcove and folded him into an embrace. Kili could hide it no longer and sobbed openly in his brother's arms. "Shhhh, brother," Fili whispered as he gently rubbed Kili's back, soothing him as he had so many times over the years. But this was no mere tummy ache or scrape Kili had gotten from falling down. This was a broken heart which Fili felt all too well within himself, and he allowed his own tears to fall onto Kili's shoulder.

"I…I can't, Fili. I can't bear it," Kili sobbed. "Gili will leave us and you will leave me. I will be alone and I can't bear it!" Kili dug his fingers into his brother's sides trying to draw him closer.

"Never, brother," Fili said with the shock apparent on his face as he pulled back, grasped Kili's face with both hands and forced Kili to look him in the eye. "Mayhap we must yet let our sister go on to another, but I will never leave you, ever! How could you imagine such? Have I not always been there for you…cared for you? I will ever be thus, my Kili."

Even as the words left his lips and entered his brother's ears they both knew the truth of them. Kili was Fili's and Fili was Kili's, always had been. Those doe-brown eyes so soft and full of doubt, brimming with tears now, had only ever shined for Fili first, and then for Gili. The sky-blue eyes, so regal and loving gazing back would only ever shine for Kili and Gili.

The soft kisses that now fell upon Kili's eyes and the gentle licks of the tears from Kili's cheeks solidified the words and both brothers smiled sweetly before leaning in to bind their pledges to each other.

Full, pouty strong lips of the golden prince met the soft, seeking ones of the dark prince, the kiss smoldering with longing, seeking passion just under the surface. One brother pressed in as the other retreated and then the other surged forward.

Back and forth their lips danced as they pledged their unvoiced vow to each other, until at last the necessity of breath drove them apart. Kili fisted his brother's tunic while Fili grasped Kili's wild locks and drew their foreheads together. No words were necessary between them, for there was nothing that could be voiced that would be louder or more honest than what their eyes were speaking at that moment. And at that moment they both knew they had to find the only emptiness still left in their hearts, Gili.


	7. Chapter 7

_Please forgive me for the tardiness of the update. A terrible bout with pneumonia has had me laid up for over a week. I'm not exactly thrilled with this update. These characters have proven to have a mind of their own and are insisting upon leading me down plot paths that I had not dared to venture before._

_I envision Fili as being roughly the age of a 17-18 year old human, Kili roughly 16 and Gili roughly 13-ish. While they all share a strong sibling bond, they are beginning to realize that there may be more to it than any of them care to admit to themselves just yet. It's very difficult for me to write "underage" relations, especially between siblings. However, that said, I do definitely feel that these characters are pretty much insisting that I do just that. BE WARNED._

Upon arriving back at the royal quarter of Erebor, the young princes somberly ventured, arm-in-arm, to their room. They sat quietly on their bed, not sure what to do next, thinking back over all their uncle has just told them. Fili, as the eldest knew better than to question his uncle's words and deep down knew there was much truth to them. However, he also knew that his passionate, unthinking younger brother and sister would not understand and would, likely as not, feel both lost and betrayed by their mother and uncle and he couldn't bear their pain. He loved them both so, he thought as he pressed a lingering kiss to Kili's temple, thinking back to so many sleepless nights with them next to him.

He had fought so hard as he held them both every night to remember that Kili and Gili were his siblings, and neither had yet reached the age of maturity. He remembered the small, quivering shudders that would run through his body as Gili curled into him night after night. He remembered her soft sighs as she would cradle her head on his chest, pulling Kili around behind her, Kili's hand grabbing any part of his brother within his reach. Fili's eyes closed with an ache as the remembrance of his body's response night after night pressed into his mind.

That part of him that betrayed his sweet siblings so often was growing almost daily, weighing heavily between his young thighs. He knew it was natural and as it should be, but that it responded to Kili and Gili, he could not fathom. Yes, he knew his uncle was right. Gili must leave his bed before it was too late. And Fili knew at some point he would have to let Kili go as well. The weight of this decision already heavy on his young shoulders as he sees his own emptiness reflected in Kili's gaze.

Kili holds fast to Fili's hand as they return to their room. He notices little changes here and there, the absence already of his sister, and his heart aches all the more. So long ago, when Gili was born and his place as the baby of the family was taken by another, he thought to hate this tiny, red, mewling creature. But ever-so-soon thereafter she had wormed her way into his heart, as she had everyone else. He felt strong in her presence. She constantly looked up to him, followed him around, as he followed Fili, and made him feel like a real dwarf, a true son of Durin, instead of the strange, tall, lanky dwarf he had come to be.

Never had Gili made fun of him for choosing the bow as his weapon of choice. Never had she snickered at him and made jest of him that perhaps he was more elf than dwarf as so many others had. Kili knew in that moment as he felt her absence that he loved her as much as he loved Fili. The love was different and yet the same, and right or wrong, Kili wanted that love returned from both of his siblings.

Kili's rational mind knew, as did Fili's, that Gili would be just across the hall, not so far away. But something in the trio's relationship had changed forever. No longer were they to be the carefree, sweet, loving trio of siblings that always had each other's backs, that stood solidly three against the world. Mother and Uncle Thorin had cast a shadow over the love they shared and made them all question their bond as something that might just be, could it possibly be…wrong?

Not knowing that her brothers had returned, Gili walked back across the hall from the tiny room she hadn't used since she was five years old, to retrieve the last of her things from her brothers' room. As soon as she entered the only safety and security she had known for the last twenty-five years she stopped suddenly, seeing her brothers sitting on their bed facing her, their countenances every bit as miserable as she is sure hers is.

"Sannamad" (perfect sister), Fili and Kili whisper holding out their arms to Gili. She crossed the floor without hesitation, tears flowing freely now as she fell into her brothers' embrace. "Don't cry, sannamad," Fili groans, pulling Gili tighter into him. "We'll figure something out, I swear," he promises, Kili nodding his assent, his own voice failing him in the wake of his sobs.

"Why Sannadad?" (perfect brother), Gili asks Fili. "Mamma says it's not safe for me to be with you and Kili anymore at night, but I don't believe it. I don't understand."

"Uncle Thorin said much the same to us," Kili said, sniffling and wiping at his face, trying so hard to be strong for Gili. "You know that Fili and I would rather carve out our own hearts than ever hurt you, yes?"

"Of course," Gili agrees. "What shall I do without you both to chase away the monsters of the night," she smiles and blushes the most delicate shade of pink. It had long-since been a joke between them that she should be past the point of believing in night-monsters. And she knew she should. Just as she knew that secretly, her brothers found it endearing that she still needed them thus.

"Perhaps one of us could sleep on the floor outside Gili's room each night. Maybe trade off," Kili suggested, looking to Fili with wide questioning eyes.

"I could not ask either of you to do that. Besides, I do not think that uncle would allow it. It would not be _princely_," Gili replied, spewing the word with venom, hating her station now more than ever.

Fili's head snapped up and a smile lit up his face. "I have an idea," he exclaimed. "We'll leave our doors open at night. And we'll move your bed so that you will be able to look across the hall and see Kili and me. We'll also be able to hear you if you have a bad dream and we can wake you."

Gili gazed at Fili as though he just hung the moon and stars. "Thank you, sannadad. Do you think they will allow it?"

"I don't see why not. Now don't cry. Both of you, go and wash your faces. Mother will be calling us for dinner soon," Fili said softly caressing the cheeks of his beloved siblings. "I love you both, you know? You are both, mine."

"Always," Gili and Kili repeated looking first at each other and then at Fili. "Ours," they replied in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this offering thus far. You cannot know what your comments, queries and advice has meant to me. I have been writing since I was a child (more years than I care to admit), but I sort of lost my desire to write after ending an almost 20 year relationship with an rp "soulmate". I had hoped that I had not lost whatever it is the gods gifts to us for our imaginative musing. _

That same evening as they made their way to the dinner table awaiting the arrival of their uncle, Gili sat between her beloved brothers, her eyes still red and swollen from crying despite the quick wash up as directed by Fili. There was no way she would be able to eat with her insides knotted with dread for the long night to come and her first time in memory to be alone. Fili and Kili spent that meal in silence as well, barely eating at all themselves, Fili's arm around Gili's waist, Kili's around her shoulders. Their staunch show of solidarity was unmissed by either Dis or Thorin as he walked into the kitchen.

Thorin ate in silence, hating himself for the hurt he had so obviously allowed to be inflicted upon his kin. Even Dis did not try to coax conversation from her children. She would not admit to Thorin as yet that she was having second thoughts over her actions. She had seen those looks of misery before from her own brothers so long ago. And it frightened her for what those looks could mean. Her eyes caught Thorin's across the table and when he raised his eyebrows to her in question she just shook her head almost imperceptibly and looked back down at her half-eaten plate.

"Mother, we are not hungry. May we be excused? We would like to spend some time together before bed," Fili spoke up, looking Dis in the eye with barely concealed contempt.

"Of…of course, my son," Dis replied, more than taken aback at the look she never thought to receive from her caring eldest son.

"Come Kili, Gili. We're going for a walk," Fili pulled his brother and sister along, pushing them in front of him and out the door. They headed for the tunnels that led to the large balcony above the front gates of Erebor.

"If we're going to the balcony, I will need a cloak. It's getting colder now and winter will be upon us soon," Gili sighed. She never liked winter. Her brothers would be gone more often now, hunting for any game that remained in the cold months. Gili knew she'd be relegated to her royal duties in the Great Hall and in helping those in need. "I'll be right back," she whispered as she stood up on tiptoe to press a sweet, small kiss to first Fili's lips and then to a blushing Kili's.

Gili returned to the royal quarter and slipped in unobserved to overhear a very heated discussion between her mother and uncle. She didn't stop at first, as discussions such as this between her mother and uncle happened often, and were more often than not very heated. She retrieved her winter hooded cloak and was on her way back out the front door when the muffled conversation caught her attention.

"Mayhap we made a mistake, brother," Dis' usually strong voice, high now almost frantic with worry. "Have you not seen the way they look to each other, almost as though they crave the presence of the others? I fear we may have done more harm than good. Remember, Fre…," Dis gasped at the murderous look on her brother's face.

"Say no more, sister," Thorin snapped, interrupting Dis. "What's done is done. You know as well as I the children's roles as royals and heirs of the line of Durin. Fili, as my heir and crown prince of Erebor, must begin courting soon. He must find a future mate, court her, marry and produce heirs of his own. Kili will be difficult, as always, but he too must make a prudent match from a high-borne family. Gili too will be wed when the time is right. I have chosen well for her. I could not part with her for any less than a prince in his own right. She will be wed to Dain's son, young Thorin as soon as practicable after she flowers and comes of age."

Gili gasped, her hand clutching her throat. She had never even dared to give a thought that she and her siblings might be destined to leave Erebor, that they might be separated and someday belong to another. It was not a subject they ever really discussed and Gili had assumed, as she was sure her brothers did, that they would stay together forever.

Gili couldn't imagine herself belonging to anyone else, save for Fili and Kili. Though it was not commonplace for siblings to wed in dwarf culture, it was not entirely frowned upon, especially in royal families. Preserving the royal bloodline was paramount in dwarven culture.

But young Thorin, son of Dain, was also a prince of the line of Durin. He was a proud dwarf, quite a bit older than Gili at 60 now, he was of age. Young Thorin was stout, strong and well-furred with a full beard and long, thick, wiry hair. He was a warrior already proven against both orcs and men. But he was hard and rarely, if ever smiled. He could not compare with her Fili, her golden prince, his cornflower blue eyes that twinkled and glowed when he gazed upon her. Nor could he compare with her Kili, her raven, so quick with the laugh that set her heart aflame.

If young Thorin was for Gili, then who would be the dwarrowdams to take her precious brothers from her forever? She hated those females already. Her blood fairly boiled with bloodlust so fierce she feared she would maim the first wench to lay eyes on her brothers, much less those who would try to lay claim to either of them. She had never felt such hatred and it frightened her.

She thought of all the nights lying between her brothers. She had seen them many times over the years unclothed as they had her. They had swam and bathed together countless times and she well-knew the differences between them. She also knew that on several nights, she had drawn many a plaintive groan and aching sigh from Fili, as that difference made itself well-known.

Gili found her brothers to be the most beautiful creatures that she had ever laid her eyes on, both as different from each other as night is from day. Fili, her bright, shining, strong brother, as wonderfully muscled as Kili was lithe and lean. Kili, so dark and beautiful was taller now even than Fili. They made her heart swell with longing and her body sing with a need she couldn't yet name. They were her princes. Hers! And she would never willingly belong to any other.

The only thought she could think at this moment was that she must leave, she must get away, while her life was still her own. But she couldn't leave without seeing her brothers one last time. She would go to them on the balcony and when they returned later that night to their rooms, she would pack and leave as soon as everyone was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I have gotten so much wonderful response. I know you have all waited so patiently for the trio to "find" each other at last and I must admit that this was by far the most difficult chapter I've written to date._

_Please let me know if I've done the young lovers justice and please, please, please don't hate me too much for the ending. After all, what would joy be without angst?_

In the meantime, Fili and Kili had made their way to the balcony and sat, shoulder to shoulder, to wait for Gili. They rested quietly, lost to their own thoughts, on a stone bench carved ages ago, overlooking the front gates. Down the mountain, in the valley below the lights of village of Dale were winking in the night. Fili gazed up at the full moon's pale, cold light and shivered a bit as he watched his breath puff in the chill of the night air. He felt Kili snuggle in closer to his side, his brother's disheveled yet silken hair tickling his neck as young prince rested his head on the elder's shoulder.

Kili sighed and broke the silence. He never could seem to remain still or quiet for long. "Fili, do you think it's possible to love two people the same, you know, at the same time…I mean, to love one person as much as you love another?" Kili asked a bit flustered as he lifted his head up to look into his brother's eyes.

"I do, Kili, yes. I know that I love you and Gili both more than my own life. Sometimes it scares me the way I love and how much I love you both," Fili answered, barely above a whisper. "Sometimes I think about what will happen when we all grow up, when I become king, and the thought of ever being without either of you takes hold of me and I scarce can breathe for the ache in my chest."

Kili grasped Fili's hand in both of his own and leaned into the older prince once more. "I don't want to ever be without you Fili, or Gili. I want to be beside you both always," Kili declared, slipping from the bench and crawling up to kneel between Fili's legs. His hands clenched the soft-skinned material of Fili's breeches as he looked up at his brother. The want, the need so evident on his young face that it made Fili gasp.

"I know you must marry someday, Fili. You must not allow uncle to dictate to whom. You must marry our Gili, make her your queen and put lovely princes and princesses in her belly," Kili rushed. "And when you do, please do not forget about me. Please, please brother, take me with you both. Don't leave me behind or send me away to another. I would be consort to you both." Kili recognized that he was rambling, but he also understood that if he did not say these things that weighed so heavily on his heart now, he might never have the chance again.

Fili could scarcely breathe, shaking his head quickly back and forth. How often had he thought those very thoughts?

But Fili was a coward in his own mind. He could never bring himself to voice those thoughts to either of his siblings as Kili had just done to him…his beautiful, brave Kili. No wonder he and Gili loved their brother to distraction. He was so passionate, so open, so honest in his affections.

"We mustn't even think these thoughts, Kili," Fili declared with welling tears that he refused to shed. "Uncle will never allow it. You know as well as I that he will insist that we must make good political matches, all three of us. Our duty, above all else, is to strengthen the kingdom," Fili lamented, as Kili's hands roamed ever higher up his thighs. Fili could feel himself hardening at the touch of his enchanting, dark brother, even as he castigated himself for the betrayal of his kin by his own body.

"If that is to be our lot, Fili," Kili whispered in a voice beyond his years, "then love me now, sannadad (perfect brother). Love me and give me the part of you they can never take away from me."

"Kili," the golden prince panted as he cupped Kili's face with his hands. "Gili, Gili will return shortly, Kili," Fili stammered, grasping at whatever excuse he could find to protect Kili from himself, from the ache, from the desire within himself to push his brother to the cold, hard stones of the balcony floor and claim him for his own.

"I care not," Kili said as he pushed Fili's tunic up and kissed the hard, flat planes of elder's stomach. "Let her come, brother. I would have you make love to her as well."

"Kili, please, sannadad (perfect brother)," Fili groaned, the strain in his breeches becoming almost painful. "You are not yet of age. You cannot know of what you ask."

"Oh but I do, my muhud (blessing). I have felt you in the night as you held us. And were Gili not ever between us, you would have felt me as well," Kili whispered as he dragged his nose up the laces of Fili's breeches. "I have touched you as you slept and then touched myself," Kili continued, drawing a deep groan from the golden prince as the younger unlaced them with his teeth.

"Mahal, Kili, we mustn't," Fili breathed, his eyes widening at Kili's admission. But he was soon throwing his head back as Kili released his length from the confines of his breeches. And even as the words left his lips, Fili was removing his brother's tunic then dipping his head to kiss the younger deeply.

Kili's eyes shown with love and lust as he glanced up at his brother. "Mahal, Fili. You are so beautiful, so long and thick," he breathed as he one of his hands grasped Fili's fully-erect member. "You have grown, sannadad (perfect brother)," Kili said with a smirk as his other hand reached up under Fili's tunic, teasing across his chest and running through the thick curls thereon.

Kili had heard of many different acts between lovers from various dwarfs throughout the kingdom, their conquests often the topic of conversation at the tavern the boys visited. But to be able to experience these acts firsthand with Fili was a dream he had never thought to live out. If only Gili were there with them, the moment would be perfect.

"Bâhzundush (my raven) please," Fili croaked out, looking down at the dark prince between his legs. He couldn't allow this to happen. He was the eldest. It was his duty to protect his siblings, but, gods above and below he wanted this. So, even as he warred with himself, he shrugged out of his tunic.

He wanted the young prince in that moment more than his next breath. And that next breath came in a the form of a sudden gasp as he felt Kili's lips barely touch the tip of his manhood in a gentle, almost worshipful kiss, before his tongue snaked out to torment him further by pressing into the slit in the swollen head. "How did you, where did you…" Fili hissed, not even able to finish the thought as Kili sank down on his length, swallowing him completely before dragging him slowly back out only to swallow him down again.

Gili arrived on the balcony just in time to see Kili reducing Fili to a moaning mass by burnishing the older prince's cock with his tongue. Fili had fallen back onto the stone bench, both his and Kili's tunics forgotten in a pile on the ground.

Gili's breath came in short, quick gasps as a burning ache began to build low in her abdomen. Her eyes dilated with lust at the site before her and though the night air was sharp with cold, her skin was aflame with desire.

She quickly loosened the laces of her corset leaving her gown to puddle at her feet. Her hands went of their own accord to her breasts, tweaking them gently and feeling the corresponding shock low on her body with every caress. She left her hooded cloak around her shoulders and her slippers on her feet as she tiptoed quietly across the balcony listening to the moans of her brothers.

Kili saw her first as his head bobbed languidly up and down on his brother. Locking wide and somewhat fearful eyes with his sister, he brought his mouth up and off his brother's staff with a wet pop. Fili, whimpered at the loss of Kili's warm mouth and the sudden cold on the heat of his length as it snapped up and onto his stomach. He looked up at Kili and followed the younger's eyes to find Gili gazing longingly at them, her pupils blown with obvious desire, each breath sharp and short. He jumped up off the bench, grabbing for his breeches with a gasp as his hardness stood proudly out from his body. He tried to turn away from her quickly, his cheeks blazing, his heart pounding.

Gili reached for Fili, turning him to face her, throwing back her cloak to reveal her naked body, glorious to behold in the moonlight. Fili raked his gaze down her body, his eyes taking in her small, budding breasts crowned by hard, pink nipples. Her tiny waist flared into curving hips and flowed down into soft, creamy thighs. To Fili, she was perfection personified.

Kili gasped at the resplendent sight before him, catching himself reaching out to touch the vision that he was sure was a waking dream. She was stunningly beautiful.

Both brothers noted how she had grown and matured seemingly behind their backs. How could they have slept, night after night, with this astounding, alluring creature in their arms and not realized the treasure they possessed. Her long, chestnut curls poured over her shoulders to caress her burgeoning breasts. Her soft, curvy body was unmarked alabaster in its flawlessness. And both brothers wept openly now with love for their sannamad (perfect sister).

Kili was the first to take her into his arms, kissing her deeply and sharing with her the taste of Fili still on his tongue. Gili's tongue inched tentatively into Kili's mouth to dual lightly with his own. She moaned into his mouth before he released her and passed her on to their golden brother.

She pressed herself fully into Fili embrace, her yearning breasts soft against his hard bare chest. Fili felt his arms go around her, one hand reaching out to Kili, pulling him in behind her. Together they enclosed Gili between them as Fili leaned down to whisper, "Sannamad (perfect sister). You should not be here with us like this. But for all the gold in Erebor, I could not let you go now, even should you wish it."

Gili smiled back at him as she felt her body surrender to her brothers, so much so that she did not know where her own body ended and her brothers' bodies began. Both brothers were stiff and taut now, as hard against her as the mountain was underneath them.

They both kissed her, worshiped her body now, one on either side of her neck, biting and marking her as their own. Neither prince was able to control his desire. Fili grasped her small breast in his hand, flicking his tongue over the nipple, hardening it as he suckled.

Kili ghosted his fingertips over her mound before he dropped to his knees behind her. He knelt, taking the cloak from her shoulders as he went and laying it out on the ground before returning to place kisses along her sides and down across each of her buttocks.

Gili ran her small hands down Fili's chest and over the rigid muscles of his stomach before taking his hardness into her small hands. She did not really know what she should do with it but she tried to mimic Kili's gentle stroking moves that she had first seen only moments ago. She marveled at the velvety softness of the member which was in stark contrast to the hardness underneath the skin. It caused Fili to groan and rut gently into her soft little hands.

Kili looked up and watched the beguiling exchange between his siblings before he slipped between his them to place his face between Gili's thighs. He breathed on her gently, warmly, causing her to part her legs ever so slightly. The sight of her before him, shimmering and shiny with her womanly dewdrops, drew a feral growl from deep within him. He rubbed his face into her downy, dark curls and placed a not-so-chaste kiss to the smooth, nether lips beneath. The scent wafting up from between her thighs was heady and spicy, reminding Kili of the most delicious dessert imaginable that would forever be all the sustenance he would require.

Gili's breath caught in her throat once more and she cried out. The feeling of Kili's tongue between her thighs was driving her mad and if Fili hadn't been holding her, she was certain that her legs would not bear her own weight. She lifted her leg to allow Kili more access and Fili grasped it, pulling it higher to rest around his waist. Fili gazed down upon the worship of Gili by their brother. It was exquisite to behold, and though he could not understand how, it made him all the more rigid.

When Kili came up for air, Fili led Gili gently to lie down upon her cloak. He then took Kili's chin in his hand, forcing his younger brother to look him in the eye. "We will _not_ defile her, Kili. That is a line we will _not_ cross this night. Our sannamad (perfect sister) is too precious and too young. Do you understand, brother?"

Kili nodded, praying there would be other nights when Fili would be more willing. "Yes, Fili," he acquiesced quietly.

As Gili lay listening to her brothers, the ache in her most tender region remained unsated and she began to whimper as they spoke quietly above her. She reached out to Fili, begging with her eyes for a release which she had no idea that she coveted.

Fili turned back to Gili as she lay upon the cloak, the night air chilling her in contrast to the fire that burned within her. The sight before him nearly had him spilling his release all over her.

Gili's delicate mound was bathed and glimmering with her essence, her nether lips swollen with need as her knees parted before him. Fili could not resist tasting her as his brother had, wondering if she would be as sweet there as her mouth had been. When he knelt between her legs and his tongue lapped at her nectar, Fili groaned agonizingly at the taste of her. She was sweeter than the clover honey from the beekeepers of Dale, and Fili's tongue delved deeper within her, seeking out more and more.

Fili felt Kili crawl behind him, his brother's hands warm as they caressed him, his brother's body a furnace as it cradled him. Kili reached around to grasp his brother's turgid staff once again and Fili twitched and furrowed in Kili's grasp. The wetness of Fili's pre-release dribbled out of him and Kili used the moisture to caress his brother further.

Kili stroked Fili's length from base to tip and back again and then gently cupped Fili's heavy sack. The weighty feel of the orbs encased within beckoned Kili down to take each one into his mouth. He suckled gently and rolled each one with his tongue before releasing them to return to Fili's opening. Kili kissed and nibbled around the breach, blowing gently on the ring of muscle tucked between the globes of Fili's tight, generous arse. Fili keened high and whimpered despite himself as he felt Kili's tongue probe him gently, even as his tongue probed Gili and she writhed beneath him.

"More Kili, please, more," Fili gasped as Kili pressed his tongue deeper within the golden prince. "OH MAHAL, KILI, YES, DEEPER!" he begged as he pressed back into the dark prince's mouth.

Gili didn't know what her brothers were doing just now, and quite frankly at that moment she could not have cared less. Fili was drawing from her depths the most melancholic sighs and moans as she wound her fingers into his hair pulling him closer and closer. She could feel the most shocking sensations deep within her as he buried his tongue in her slit. The waves of pleasure rose higher and higher, but they remained just out of her grasp. Never cresting, she whimpered over and over, "Oh brother...Fili...my Fili."

Kili knew what he wanted, what he had heard about and found himself craving, but he wasn't sure that Fili would allow it. He waited until Fili rose slightly from Gili to reposition himself, then he dipped his fingers into the cleft of his sister's wetness, pressing his fingers into her and drawing a groan from the little princess. He obtained a generous amount of liquid from her and used it to coat his hardness thoroughly. The rest he used to rim Fili's opening before dipping first one finger and then two fingers inside the slickness where his tongue had just been.

Fili threw back his head and cried out at the feel of Kili's fingers inside him. He pressed back against the fullness he felt, guiding his brother's digits ever deeper into his unyielding tunnel. He dipped his head back down to Gili's dripping slit and lapped at her once again, finding and drawing her precious pearl into his mouth to suckle like a babe on a teat.

Kili withdrew his fingers with a whimper from Fili before grasping his own dripping wet rod and guiding it into Fili ever so slowly. Kili had not yet the girth of his brother, but he surpassed Fili slightly in length and caused the golden prince to moan deeply into Gili as he felt the sharp, sudden pop of Kili's bulging head enter him. He tensed at first and Kili immediately stopped moving. Fili then forced himself to relax and release his muscles sucking at Kili's cock and drawing him in slowly, inch by agonizingly wonderful inch.

Kili groaned unintelligible words of love and lust as he pumped himself slowly in and out of his brother. He watched as Fili tongued his sister frantically now and pushed back against him and meeting him thrust for thrust.

Gili could feel the wave of desire building and building within herself, driving her higher and higher, as Fili mouthed her with abandon. She saw her dark, beautiful brother above her and behind the golden god nestled between her thighs. She could not believe that Fili had submitted himself to Kili in such a manner, but she found it very appealing, especially as Fili licked and sucked at her in time to Kili's thrusts. They could not know what toll this joining would take on them in the future. But right now, in this moment, no future existed for any of them. They just were. They existed purely for each other alone. The rest of the world be damned.

Fili felt his own release mounting quickly as Kili pumped within him, pressing against something deep inside of him that made him want to cry out for it felt so good. Kili knew he couldn't last much longer. Fili was so tight around him, so hot. It was like being clenched within a smoldering, velvet vice. Knowing he would not last long, he reached around beneath Fili once again to grasp his hardness and began tugging in time with his own pumping.

Gili reached the crest of the wave of desire and cried out in her release spilling her juices into Fili's mouth. He was surprised by the intensity of her release, not expecting the rush of liquid that filled his mouth. But he greedily slurped and drank every sweet drop he could, swallowing down his sister's nectar and begging for more as he felt Kili come undone inside him.

Fili, ever the ardent big brother, only then allowed his own release to spill into Kili's hand once he was certain that his precious siblings were sated. Kili brought Fili's offering to his lips and tasted the elder's salty bequest, his eyes closing in delight. Not to be outdone, Gili drew the younger prince down to her and demanded that he share his treat with her. Together they licked the sticky white pearls from Kili's hand while the golden prince looked on amazed by the shameless sight of his new-found lovers.

The trio gasped and panted together as they came down from their blissful high and fell side by side, gathering each other close. They knew they couldn't remain here long in the cold night air, but they were loath to be parted to be relegated to their separate beds. They kissed and touched each other tenderly, marveling at the treasure each had found in the other. There was nothing more precious to be found beneath the mountain, nor in the whole of Middle Earth.

They were bound now by more than family, more than blood, more than love. They were bound by flesh, by craving, by longing and desire. Though they were young in years, they each knew that they had walked through a door that could never again be closed. And each knew that they would willingly walk through that open door again and again, should fate allow.

Gili gazed upon her brothers with a newly-discovered adoration and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would be carved upon her heart as long as she drew breath. She smiled at them both as they held her as though they were afraid she was glass to shatter beneath them. "I love you both so very deeply, my sannadads (perfect brothers). I will never love anyone as I love you both," Gili whispered. "Thank you for sharing this night with me."

Fili and Kili couldn't yet bring themselves to speak anything other than a quiet, "Âzyungel (love of all loves)," embracing their baby sister one last time before drawing on their clothes. They kissed each other once more deeply, each savoring the other and knowing that this balcony would always be their special place. They then walked quietly together back to the royal quarter hand-in-hand.

When they arrived and entered their home, Dis and Thorin were sitting by the fire, trying not to seem as though they had been waiting up for the trio. Not a word was spoken as the young lovers passed by their mother and uncle. No glance, even, was spared them by the trio as they still had eyes only for each other.

Gili stopped then and turned to her brothers, pointedly ignoring her mother and uncle as they looked on with obvious questions in their eyes. She lifted herself up onto her tiptoes to grasp each of her brothers around the neck, holding them close. She pressed a lingering kiss to the corners of their mouths, secretly snaking out her tongue for one last lick. Each brother closed his eyes to the blissful touch of her lips and returned her kiss as wantonly as they dared.

"Goodnight, my sannadads (perfect brothers)," Gili breathed, her mother's eyes widening behind her, even as her uncle's narrowed. She could feel the grief of ultimate separation overwhelm her as she walked away from them to her room and closed the door. She knew she would not be able to leave her door open tonight as Fili had suggested. She knew that upon seeing her âzyungals (lovers) lying together without her, her plan would shatter and she had to have the strength to do this night what she knew she must. Though she was very much afraid, she was a dwarrowdam of the line of Durin. And by Aule she swore this night, her life would be her own.


	10. Chapter 10

Gili waited in her tiny room until late into the night. She had heard her brothers and mother go to bed hours before and her Uncle Thorin shortly thereafter. Well after midnight now, she crawled from her bed, dressed warmly and found a blank piece of parchment in her desk. She penned her goodbye to her brothers, explaining briefly the conversation she had overheard earlier that night between her mother and uncle. She declared her love for them both unreservedly and begged their forgiveness, telling them that she simply could not face a life married off to a dwarf she could never love.

Gili quickly packed a bag for herself, including one of Kili's tunics and breeches which she would have to roll the sleeves and legs up, and an extra day dress and corset for herself. Extra small-clothes, her brush and money pouch completed her pack.

She took the letter without hesitation and crossed over to her brothers' room. She gazed down at their sleeping bodies entwined around each other and agonized at how much she longed to be there between them once again. She noticed that they slept fitfully, one turning, the other reaching out for his brother and vice versa.

She slipped the note under Fili's pillow, knowing that he would find it eventually. She touched his golden hair lovingly one last time before kissing her fingertips and placing them softly against Kili's temple. She crossed back over the room to the weapon rack and took one of Fili's daggers, sheathing it in the belt at her waist. She slung the bag over her shoulder and left the royal quarter without looking back.

Gili made her way through the corridors and up to the secondary hidden entrance to Erebor which was known only to the royal family and their personal guard. She pulled up the hood to her thick cloak and began the slow descent of the Lonely Mountain to the village of Dale below.

Upon reaching the stables in Dale, she knew the stablehand was likely long-since bedded down for the night. So she slipped silently inside, saddled a pony quietly and then led it out into the night. She walked the pony slowly, keeping to the backstreets until she came to the alleyway behind the village inn. She had not had a chance to get any food before leaving so she slipped silently into the back kitchen and pilfered a loaf of bread, a hunk of cheese and two wineskins from the counter, leaving as quietly as she came.

Gili gave one last glance toward the Lonely Mountain, the only home she had ever known, as she rode away from Dale. The moonlight shown on the great gates of Erebor and Gili fancied she saw her brothers above on the balcony, on their balcony, waiting for their sister as they had earlier. It was silly, she knew. She was too far away now to even make out the balcony, much less her brothers were they truly there instead of tucked into their warm bed, but she would see them in her memory every time she closed her eyes.

"Come on now, girl," Gili whispered as she mounted and kicked the pony into a trot. She would find somewhere safe to pass the night and then try to think of somewhere in Middle Earth that she could venture where her uncle's anger would not penetrate and his arm would not reach. Where that might be, she could not tell but she whispered a prayer to Mahal and ventured forth into the unknown.

Gili found a small copse of trees between Dale and Laketown the night she fled Erebor, leaving her heart behind with her beloved brothers. She hobbled her pony, taking the blanket from beneath the saddle, laying down upon it, resting her head upon the saddle and curling into her cloak. There would be no warm fire this night and no food as she knew she must ration her small stash sparingly. When she reached Laketown, she would buy more food and necessities with some of her pocket money. She knew that Laketown would never be far enough from her uncle's reach, so she would not tarry long there.

Gili's mind looked back to earlier in the night on the balcony over the front gates of Erebor. She and her brothers had fully realized their true feelings for each other and spent a few sweet moments exploring their love. Her body still sung with the sensations her brothers had given her. Her lips still tingled from their kisses. Their scent still clung to her skin and her hair. She knew that she would regret when she finally had to bathe that heady fragrance from her body.

Sleep was not easy coming to Gili that night. She had never been on her own, never alone and the night sounds of the wilds were entirely foreign to her. No one would understand, unless they had been born to it, how utterly quiet the mountain was.

Her pony snickered lowly, munching on the sparse grasses of late fall. The wind blew gently across the leaves of the bushes wherein she hid. And her small shoulders shook with the silent sobs of fear and loneliness.

Slowly, but surely, sleep finally took hold of Gili. For a few blissful hours she had a reprieve from missing her brothers. But as the sun began lacing the sky above her with streaks of pink and gold she awoke to a pounding in her head and a rumbling in her stomach. Both of those sensations were infinitely preferable to the ache in her heart as she thought of how the streaks of gold in the sky couldn't hold a candle to the gold of Fili's hair and the pinks paled next to the endearing blush on Kili's cheek as she tickled him mercilessly during their play-fights.

Gili took a bite of bread and cheese and a long tug on the wineskin before standing and stretching her cold, stiff limbs. She performed her morning ablutions and set about saddling her pony and breaking camp. By the time full-light was upon her she was well on her way to Laketown.


	11. Chapter 11

_I apologize in advance. I really don't know how much more angst I can take myself. This chapter nearly gutted me, especially the first few paragraphs because I knew what was in store for our princes. Please review and let me know what you think of the story and maybe what direction you'd like to see it take. While I appreciate the "please update" reviews, sometimes an update everyday is not practical for me (especially since I have other stories in the works now also). Nevertheless, I do hope the story is being enjoyed._

After a fitful night of sleep beside his brother, Fili woke very early and rose from the bed. He tucked the sleeping robes back in around Kili who was notorious for kicking the covers off of himself in the night. He touched his brother's sable hair lovingly remembering the feel of Kili deep within him last night and found his staff lengthening and filling at the memory. He strode to the washroom to get things well in hand before Kili woke up.

He could still smell his sister on his hands and in his hair. He could still taste her as his tongue snaked out to lick his mustache. He took one of the mustache braids in his mouth and sucked it wishing that it was truly Gili on his tongue. He tasted Gili's juices that had coated the hair of his mustache and beard last night.

He pressed his hardness into his stomach and rubbed the velvety head back and forth before grasping firmly and tugging hard. He made short work of his release with the help of her scent and the memory of their shared love-making, groaning as he spilled into a cloth meant for drying after a bath.

Fili washed quickly, hoping to sneak across the hall to steal a kiss, or twelve, from his sister before their mother and uncle woke. He padded across his room and slipped into his smallclothes before quietly opening his door and exiting, closing it gently behind him. Their home was still silent and he smiled to himself as he opened Gili's bedroom door, entering her room and closing the door softly behind him.

He cross the few steps in the dark of Gili's room and knelt by her bed. There was no candle lit and no window in her room so he couldn't see her upon the bed. "Sannamad? Are you yet awake, darling sister?" he asked quietly, waiting for her response. When none came, he reached out across her small bed to draw her into his arms. They were fairly aching to hold her once again. But the bed was empty…cold.

Fili jumped up and fumbled with a candle on the nightstand. Lighting it he searched the room which he could now see was as empty as the bed. He took the candle and ran back across the hall throwing open the door to the room he shared with Kili. He put the candle down and went to shake his brother awake. "Kili, sannadad, wake up!" he said as loudly as he dared, shaking Kili again for he was notoriously difficult to awaken. "Kili, get up! Gili is not in her room."

Gili's name reached into Kili's sleep-soaked brain, teasing him awake with the lingering fringe of a dream of last night still beckoning him back to sleep. He smiled up at Fili through heavily-lidded eyes. Raising up on elbow, he tried to press a kiss to Fili's lips. He startled at Fili's shaking and when Fili pulled away from him before allowing the kiss, Kili feared last night has only been a dream.

"Kili! For Mahal's sake, Gili is missing!" Fili cried again, panic causing his voice to rise. At those words, coupled with the look of stark terror on his elder brother's face Kili was brought wide awake and was up on the side of the bed immediately. He grabbed Fili's shoulders, "Are you sure, brother?" all thoughts of his brother as his lover dissipating now in the wake of his sister's absence.

"I am certain. I just came from her room and her bed is cold. She has not been there for many hours. The house is quiet. Mother and Thorin are not up yet. Get dressed. We're going to find her. Go first to the balcony and then meet me in the forge. You know how she it likes it there in the warmth." Fili did not dare say the words, but he feared that the trio's coupling had been too much for his little sister. Perhaps she now regretted their union and had left to get away from himself and Kili.

Kili threw back the covers and rolled off the other side of the bed, knocking bed clothes with him as he went. He grabbed his clothes and slid into them as Fili was doing the same.

Fili sat on his side of the bed to hurriedly pull on his boots. As he did so he reached down to pick up the pillow that Kili had knocked to the floor and place it back upon the bed. It was then that he noticed a folded piece of parchment which had fallen with the pillow. He picked it up see his and Kili's names on the outside in Gili's handwriting. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his hand shook. "K…Kili," he breathed.

Kili was at his brother's side in an instant sitting down by him on the bed and reaching out to hold him when he saw the letter from Gili. They sat there, side-by-side, Kili reading over Fili's shoulder, a pit forming in their stomachs as they read…

**_'My darling brothers, my loves, my life. I have no words to express my regret, though not at our expression of love last night…never that my Ones. Oh, Mahal, just to be able to call you both that at last and then to leave you. How will I live? I beg you both to read on and try to understand, sannadads._**

**_When I returned last night to fetch my cloak, I overheard mother and uncle discussing our futures. Uncle would see me bound to young Thorin, son of Dain, and the two of you married well and away from me. How can I go unto another when my heart has already been divided between you both? I fear they would not understand, that they would not allow our union. And so I must go, now. To remain is a torture I cannot endure._**

**_Please do not forget the sister that will love you both until she breathes her last. I pray to Aule that you both remain together. Do not allow uncle to separate you._**

**_Goodbye, my princes, my ghiluz and lomil (day and night). I am ever your sannamad, Gili.'_**

They crushed the parchment between them, all thoughts of the sleeping house lost to them in their anguish. In unison then, Fili and Kili roared with a grief they never knew possible, great excruciating wails, over and over until their voices all but ceased. Their sweet sister, their lover, their ONE was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_So, I actually wrote the letter from Gili in this chapter first, before ever even beginning the story. I guess you could say that I had to write the story around it. I hope I've done that well. The letter I guess was the musing that inspired this whole saga._

_Thanks so much to everyone for the PM's. I love your questions and comments and, in fact, the PM's and reviews are what has kept me writing this story at all. If not for y'all, I'd have probably scrapped it ages ago._

Thorin lurched to his feet, ripped from sleep by the screams of Fili and Kili. He met Dis in the hall wielding his great, war axe, naked as the day he came into the world, both scrubbing their eyes and looking to one another in horror. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAHAL'S RED WHORE IS THAT NOISE?" he screamed at Dis, her face the very picture of trepidation.

They ran down the hall and burst through the door of Fili and Kili's room to see the young princes tearing at their hair and wailing as though the very fires of the mountain were torching their souls. Fili saw them enter first and his eyes blackened with rage as they locked on his uncle. "YOU! How dare you show yourself in this room!" he spat at Thorin as Dis drew back from her son with dread. "How dare you profess to care for us and call yourself our uncle! She is gone. She's gone and it's all because of YOU!" He rose to stand mere inches from Thorin his hands clenched in fists, Kili pressed tightly to his brother's back, arms around his waist, head on is shoulder.

"Fili, what do you mean speaking to your uncle thusly?" Dis questioned, her voice quavering, before Fili turned his hate-filled gaze on her as well.

Kili sobbed openly as he looked to his mother, "Gili…it's Gili, mother. She's gone. She's left us."

"NO!" Dis cried. "What have you two done to her?"

"Us?" Fili questioned with ire. "Mayhap you should be directing your question to yourself and your _king_ here," He spat, pointedly distancing himself as Thorin's subject and heir.

"You will watch your tone, you dissembling cub!" Thorin growled through clenched teeth. He still had no idea what in the name of Aule was going on here but he would have answers now, or he would have someone's head.

"My sons, where is your sister? What has happened? Please tell me what is going on." Dis begged, feeling herself slipping into cold shock.

Kili handed his mother the letter from Gili and once again wrapped Fili in his embrace. He sought out and held Fili's hands and pressed them into his brother's stomach, dropping small, comforting kisses onto Fili's shoulder. The gesture was not lost on Thorin but he swallowed his shock as best he could. He would get to the bottom of that little development as well. When Dis cried out, he took the letter from her and scanned it quickly, his eyes widening as he read. When he finished he looked to the princes before him and spoke softly now, "What happened last night? I would know it all, now…this minute."

Fili turned to cradle his brother, keeping himself between Kili and Thorin, ever the dark prince's protector. He met Thorin's eyes once more and raised his chin defiantly. "We are bonded," he spoke, the pride evident in his voice. Dis and Thorin gasped, simultaneously whispering "no".

Dis hit her knees as the weight of the admission from her sons made her legs unable to support her. Thorin, it seemed, aged before their eyes as he stumbled backwards and fell into a chair nearby. He knew the trio had been inseparable since, well, forever. But he had convinced himself that it was only sibling love that kept them close. "It cannot be," he hissed. "Such was not meant for you…not for my heirs." Thorin held his face in his hands, the war axe long-since dropped and forgotten on the floor, as Dis wept openly.

Kili, ever the more openly affectionate brother, kissed Fili's forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, trying desperately to soothe his brother's frazzled nerves. "Please mother, do not weep. Mahal himself could not have fashioned for me more perfect partners." Fili nodded at his brother's words, so often had he thought them himself.

"Kili and I will leave at sunup to find Gili and bring her back home," Fili vowed. "We will not rest until she is back by our sides." He looked to his uncle again, "And by our sides is where she will stay!"

"I will form a search party, myself, immediately," Thorin stated, matter-of-factly, slipping effortlessly into his role as ruler of Erebor.

"No, Thorin…uncle," Fili said, vaguely contrite, although still angry beyond thought at his uncle. "Kili and I must do this. She is our One."

Thorin nodded reluctantly. He knew all too well what that last statement meant in the language of dwarves. And it proved to him that his nephews were serious in their devotion to their sister, that this was not merely a physical attraction to be tasted and then set aside.

Dwarves were capable of loving, truly loving only once. To claim someone as your One was to pledge to them your very soul. For all time and beyond you would be bonded to that dwarf. And when that dwarf passed unto death, they would await you in the Halls of Waiting, where Mahal himself would reunite your souls for eternity. But, until you passed yourself, you would tarry in this life, lost, missing your One as you faded.

Some dwarves were so frightened of the potential loss, that they would never allow themselves the joy of a One. Others were not fortunate enough to ever even meet their One. Mahal was not always kind in that respect, as he had never been with Thorin.

If Thorin had not witnessed for himself that a bonding between three could happen, he would not have believed it to be true. But long ago, his and Dis' beloved brother Frerin had professed his love for them both as his One. Dis had been so young that she didn't really know then what being someone's One entailed. Thorin, however, knew all too well. It was the first time he had known true fear and he had spent the rest of his days regretting his decision and hating himself for it.

Frerin. Just the thought of his brother even now brought an ache to Thorin's chest so deep he felt he would surely bleed from the wound of it. Frerin was so beautiful. He was Thorin's younger brother, and older than Dis. He was golden of hair, just like Fili and indeed Fili was much of the same temperament as Frerin, quiet, studious, considerate, and he vehemently defended those he loved. He had a jovial side that was so like Kili. He was quick to laugh and as a child was Thorin's partner in many a mischievous prank.

Thorin had loved Frerin as he still loved Dis, with all his heart. But their father, Thrain had been King Under the Mountain and he had forbid a union between the three, believing it to not be in the best interests of the kingdom. Thorin was to marry well and produce heirs. Frerin was promised to a dwarf lord with whom Thrain needed an alliance, and Dis, though at the time too young to be bartered politically, would surely be a prize worth much to whomever Thrain deemed worthy.

Frerin had been devastated when their father adamantly refused his suit for the hand of Thorin and Dis. He had finished dinner that night, and left their home after everyone was fast asleep. He had gone to the balcony overlooking the front gates of the mountain alone and from there had leapt to his death.

Thorin had never recovered from the loss. He defied his father and refused to marry. Thrain faded himself with shame for his actions within the year, leaving Erebor to Thorin's reign. Most believed him to be taken by gold-sickness. But Thorin knew the truth of his father's misery. He would never forgive himself the death of his youngest son.

Dis' grief was immeasurable as well, but she was young and with time allowed herself to wed Fili and Kili's father. She had never completed the bond with himself and Frerin as her Ones, but neither had she bonded with her husband in that way. She loved him, of course, but Thorin always thought her fear of losing him held her back. In the end, she lost him too early anyway and had never known the passion of giving herself to a One.

Thorin drug himself from his memories and stood to return to his room and dress. "See me before you leave, boys," he said to Fili and Kili. "Dis, sister, with me." He helped her to her feet and she leaned heavily upon him, her heart cold and feeling as though it would never be warmed again. She clung to her brother and he rubbed circles over her back as they walked back down the hall to his room. "We will find her," he murmured to her over and over, the words becoming a mantra he forced himself to believe as much as her.

Fili and Kili finished dressing, adrenaline gone now, a great sad tiredness seeping into their very core. They packed the necessities and strapped on all their various weapons. Fili crossed his twin swords over his back and sheathed the multitude of daggers in his bracers and boots. Kili hung his sword and a dagger from his waist, his bow and quiver of arrows on his back. They dressed warmly and glanced about the room to make sure they had everything they needed.

As Thorin dressed, Dis went to the kitchen and packed enough food for the boys for several days. If it took longer than that they could hunt for more. She included wineskins which, when emptied, could easily be refilled with water when they stopped. The boys found her leaning over the washing basin, praying quietly for their safety and the swift return of her daughter. They hugged her gently and kissed her cheeks, reassuring her that they would bring Gili back to her, and she nodded her belief of their words to them.

Thorin, now dressed as they were and armed to the teeth as they were, entered the kitchen to the surprised looks of all three of his kin. With as much humility as he could muster as a king, he looked Fili directly in the eye and asked, "I would request that I be allowed to accompany you both. I could not remain and do nothing, waiting for the retrieval of our light."

Fili and Kili looked at each other momentarily before Kili nodded and Fili replied, "As you wish, uncle. But know this, we will not return without her."

Thorin nodded and handed them both a bag of gold coins. "You may both well need this for supplies and payment for information. I carry another as well. I would gladly give all the treasure under this mountain to undo this pain. We have much to discuss when Gili is returned safely, but first she must be returned." He turned to Dis, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply on the lips, deeper than he had ever dared to show in front of his heirs. "Sannamad, I will have Dwalin stay and watch over you. And Balin will be but a stone's throw away. Do not grieve, beloved. We will find her. I swear to you that we will find her and bring her home."


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you so very much to everyone who is loving this story. Thank you for your ideas, your suggestions and your criticism. I sincerely hope to live up to all the expectation everyone has voiced. I am truly LOVING writing this story and I will hate to see it come to an end. At this point, I would truly like to know your thoughts as the reader as to what you would like to see for this story. Would you like a happy ending? Would you like more angst, more feels? What are your thoughts on the character development?_

_I really wanted to develop these characters in the way I would have liked them to progress, while staying as true to cannon as possible. Most people would think that Thorin would be the easiest to write. I mean he's basically a grouchy jerk, but I have found he is so much more than that. I hope to develop him more in other stories, but for now, I am enjoying trying to bring out a bit of a vulnerable side to him._

_I will say that at this point, chapter 13, that I do have chapters 14 and 15 completed (they are short and will probably be posted together) and they are in post production. I am currently writing chapter 16. I could probably drag this story out forever, but we'll see where it goes. Let me hear from y'all. Thanks again!_

* * *

Before Gili was half-way to Laketown, her pony threw a shoe and stumbled. She fell from the saddle and sat on the cold, hard ground looking up at the poor beast. Luckily, the animal was on its feet and looked no worse for wear. She wished she could say the same for herself. Her forehead was cut and bleeding profusely. Her hands scraped from trying to block her fall. But the worst was that her left leg was twisted behind her at an odd angle.

She shook the fuzziness from her head slowly and reached down to tear away a piece of her petticoat. She used it to bind the wound on her forehead and hoped that the bleeding would stop soon. She cried out as she tried to straighten her leg. The horse must have fallen on it when it stumbled, for her ankle was already swelling and she knew that if it wasn't broken, it was thoroughly bruised. How on Middle-earth would she make it all the remainder of the way to Laketown, or even farther, without a pony to ride in her condition?

* * *

At first light, Thorin, Fili and Kili left Erebor. Dwalin had balked at being left behind, stating emphatically that his place, as Captain of Thorin's guard was as the side of his king, not babysitting the king's sister. Dwalin had never been known for his tact, but upon hearing the cause for the trip, nodded, and as meekly as his massive dwarf body could, made his way in to keep watch over his Princess.

Upon reaching the village of Dale a short ways from the Lonely Mountain, they split up to see if they could get a lead on which way Gili might have gone, whether she was on foot and whether anyone had seen or talked to her. Thorin headed to the inn, Kili to the tavern and Fili to the stable. They had said that they would meet back at the village square within the hour.

Fili came running back to the square and spotted his kin waiting by the fountain, watering their ponies. "There is a pony missing from the stable, a black mare so the stablehand said. She must have stolen it in the night."

"The owner of the inn reported some food and wine missing as well," Thorin added. "At lease she may have something with which to tied her over. Have either of you any idea which way she might have headed?"

The brothers looked at each other before Fili muttered, "Well, I'm quite sure she would not have headed for the Iron Hills." The Iron Hills being the realm of Dain, whose son to whom Gili was promised was definitely the least likely place to which she would have headed. Thorin nodded, a bit shamefully.

Kili spoke up then, "Well, I know where I'd go if I was running from you, uncle. I'd go to the elves, to the Woodland Realm."

Thorin's eyes widened and then narrowed at the thought of his niece among elves. He knew Kili was right, but it made him sick to his stomach to think of it nonetheless.

"Very well," Thorin said. "We will head to Laketown first and change ponies there. We will have to ride hard to catch up to her and will need fresh mounts to enter the Mirkwood. We should get started. If we push the ponies to their limits, we should arrive in Esgaroth (Laketown) by late day after tomorrow."

* * *

Gili was fortunate to see a small pond in a field across the road. She pulled herself up with the help of the saddle stirrup. She hopped next to the pony until they reached the pond and she fell again close to the edge. She removed the saddle gingerly allowing it and her meager supplies to fall to the ground. She wasn't able to hobble the pony first, however, and when the saddle hit the ground next to it, the pony bolted and shot back down the road from whence it came.

"Perfect," Gili sobbed. She allowed herself a few moments grief before taking an assessment of her situation. There was no way she would be able to gather much wood, but there was a bit scattered within crawling distance of the pond. She gathered what she could and piled it next to the pond. She was hungry, tired, hurt, sad, angry…the emotions rolled off of Gili like rain from the roofs of the dwellings in Dale, leaving her exhausted.

She laid down, pillowing her head on the saddle and without intending to, fell asleep. Rising what appeared to be several hours later, her empty stomach rumbled. The sun was below the horizon already, leaving a soft glow in the western sky. Gili worked feverishly to get a fire going before full dark. She laid back down, feeling incredibly sorry for herself and for the first time since leaving Erebor, she felt that she would die here, alone, upon the road.

* * *

Thorin and the boys pushed their ponies hard, as they had intended upon leaving Dale. They traveled the main road to Esgaroth (Laketown), stopping only when they had to rest the ponies. It was at one of these times that they saw a black pony trotting toward them on the road. The pony had no saddle, no blanket upon it, but it was wearing a halter, its reigns were dragging upon the ground.

Kili grabbed the pony's reigns as it trotted close to him. Fili gave the pony the once-over feeling its withers and down its legs. One by one, Fili raised the pony's hooves, "Looks like it's thrown a shoe. It has to be the one that Gili took from Dale," he said with a groan.

"Mahal, I hope Gili's not hurt." Kili said as he looked at his brother, dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

They mounted up onto their ponies once more, keeping watch to either side of the road for any sign of where the pony might have come. Thorin was still not certain that he could countenance the deception of his heirs in their bonding and it shamed him once more to think of the discussion he would be forced to have with them upon Gili's return, '_If she returned,_' he thought to himself.

* * *

Gili moved closer to the fire, realizing too late that her meager supply of wood could never last her through the night. At least there was a full moon overhead and stars beyond counting in the sky above. However the light they shed only seemed to deepen the shadows of the night.

She fancied that she saw glowing eyes in the underbrush on the far side of the tiny pond. Unease was growing within her as the glowing seemed to move now. Surely it was a trick of the breeze blowing through the scrub. But there was no breeze now and the glowing was still moving…toward her now…and it was _GROWLING_!


	14. Chapter 14

_I must apologize for the last chapter's anxiety-ridden ending. I have received more "hate" mail for that chapter than any other thus far. All I can say is 'I'm evil.' Writing this story has been like playing Sims for me. It has so given me a God complex...lol. Seriously though, I am having a blast. _

_Thank you to Sam for your review. You have given me a lot to think about as to the direction I want to take this story._

_I want to especially thank Calla Mae for reading and reviewing. The highest praise a writer can get is when their favorite author reviews their work favorably. You are, hands down, the best Calla. And thank you for actually not being able to tell which brother is my favorite. That means I'm doing something right. I still say that when I grow up as a writer I want to be you!_

_Never fear, more updates are forth-coming as chapters 15 and 16 are written already and are in post-production. Remember, reviews are good for the soul!_

* * *

Fili, Kili and Thorin rode hard, the sun down now and the last light of evening was fading in the distance. They knew that soon the only light they would have to travel by would be the light of the full moon overhead. The princes were desperate to find their One, they hearts cried out for her frantically with an almost physical pull. They had never experienced such terror as they felt now when thoughts of Gili's possible loss hit them.

They searched, having had to slow their ponies now. They called out for Gili, their voices wavering in the darkness. It was all they do, for they truly had no idea if Gili had even come this way. There was just _something_ that was pulling them in this direction that they simply could not ignore.

Thorin was using all his strength to hold together his frazzled nerves. He was king, after all and he'd had a century or better to perfect his royal control. But it was where this child of his heart was concerned that his control faltered and crumbled to dust.

His precious niece, the closet person he would ever have to a daughter, the child he had physically pushed from his sister's womb into this world, the creature for whom he had blown his breath into to give her life, was alone. She was probably injured, in the darkness where he knew she was most afraid. And he was powerless to find her.

What if this was all just a fool's chase? Thorin had no idea of which direction the child had gone. He was second-guessing their decision to come this way. He was second-guessing his decision to allow his nephews to search alone. He should have called upon every dwarf in the kingdom to search for Gili.

He cursed his weakness of pride. He cursed himself for wanting to keep the relationship of his heirs secret. He cursed himself for the greedy jealously that burned through him when he thought of the bond they shared, the very bond he had desired for himself, so long ago, that was denied him. If his gentle Gili perished, he knew that he would fade, as his father Thrain had faded after Frerin's death. He knew that he would never forgive himself if she came to harm.

"GILI…Gili, please, beloved where are you," Fili called out time and again, Kili echoing his words when Fili's own voice failed at last. There was no response save the drone of insects and the chill of the crisp, fall air.

Many times they ventured off the road searching for any sign that Gili may have passed that way. It was slowing their progress considerably but they were afraid that they might overlook some miniscule clue that would lead them to their One.

They found a small copse of bushes and trees off to the left side of the road where it looked as though a pony may have been hobbled and pawed at the ground. There was no sign of a fire having been laid, but a few crumbs of bread were visible in the short grass, having not yet been eaten by late season birds or taken by squirrels. Could it be that Gili had stopped here, rested here?

"She was here," Kili said emphatically. "I know it to be true. Our darling One was here."

"Are you certain, Kili? How can you know this?" Thorin questioned, disbelievingly. He could not understand how Kili could be so certain that Gili had been there when he himself saw nothing to indicate that she had. There was barely enough sign to read to tell him that even a pony had been there, much less his little slip of a niece.

Kili had dismounted along with his brother. He was kneeling on the ground and, much to Thorin's disgust, was crawling around in the grass. He placed his face down upon the very patch of ground whereupon Gili had lain just hours ago. "Can you not feel it, brother? Her scent…can you smell it upon the soil? She was here. She lay here," he whispered, the grief and longing so unmistakably manifest in his voice.

Fili felt it too now, just beneath the surface of his skin, coming from deep within his chest. It was like a string attached to his heart, pulling him to this place and yet pushing him onward. She had been here, lingered here, probably for the night. Of that much he was certain, yet he did not know _how_ he knew that to be true.

"He is right, uncle. Our One was here not so long ago. I can _feel_ it, right here," he clasped his hand over his heart and squeezed as if to crush the ache which was building there.

It was then that Thorin caught the scent. It was very slight almost insignificant and easily missed, but it hit him like a hammer in the gut. It was spicy, loamy and sweet all at the same time and it danced through his nose to linger on his tongue. Thorin licked his lips, savoring the taste. It was elusive and tantalizing still, but he knew that it would grow more prevalent. He knew that scent as he knew his own name. He dreaded that scent as he dreaded not finding she to whom it belonged. And above all, he wanted that scent more than his next breath. He wanted it within him, upon him, enveloping him like a womb. "Mahal," he groaned. "Please, Maker, not now."

Fili and Kili looked at their uncle, but sparing no thought as to why he was so upset. They inhaled the fragrance deeply once more, closing their eyes, savoring the bouquet that they couldn't name. They closed the distance between them, hands grasping, fingers entwining as they just stood and breathed.

Kili, who had ever deferred to his older brother in all things, rubbed his nose against Fili's neck in a submissive manner, while Fili grabbed his brother's hair and yanked back his brother's head viciously. Fili purred deep within his throat as he bit into the younger's neck drawing blood. He sucked a vicious bruise into the dark prince's neck over the bite, then slid his tongue along Kili's collar bone. Kili whimpered with need, thrusting his pelvis into and against his brother's.

Thorin couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It was as if he no longer existed for his nephews. He couldn't believe that his nephews were behaving this way, rutting against each other, pawing at each other, beginning to undress each…'_OH HELL NO, this must end NOW!'_ Thorin thought.

He dismounted his pony and made his way to Fili and Kili. "ENOUGH," he raged, pulling them apart with a yank of his hands upon their shoulders. He wasn't certain what he was more upset by, his nephews' behavior, or his envy of it.

They whipped around to face him, all recognition of him virtually gone. Their eyes were utterly blown, the colored irises consumed by their black upon black pupils. As one, they snarled viciously at him, barring and snapping their teeth, resonant, savage sounds issuing forth from within them. '_She was theirs,_' they thought.

But Thorin knew what this was and took no offense as he raised his hands in submission to his nephews. "It is the scent, my heirs," he said softly, trying to reach the thinking, rational part that he knew was somewhere still inside them. "You must fight it, lads. You MUST…FIGHT…IT." Even Thorin was having trouble keeping a level head and he had none of the bond the princes had with Gili. He shook his head slightly and tried to reason with Fili and Kili once more. "Your sister is still out there, alone. We must find her. Please, lads, clear your minds and place your thoughts on Gili. She needs you."

The brothers continued to stand there, every unclothed part of their bodies seeking out and touching the others. That touch was comfort and solace to their souls. That touch was home to them. But they knew there was something missing from the touch. As right as it was, it was so utterly lacking and wrong, for they were without their One, their Gili.

Fili was first to shake off the spell of Gili's scent that remained where they stood. Kili was still whimpering with need, not able to reach Gili and not able to get close enough to the only other person with whom he could find relief. Fili took his brother's shoulders in his hands and shook him gently. "Kili, snap out of it. Wake up and open your eyes. Look at me. We must come back to reality and find our One!"

Kili moaned, slightly, looking at Fili as though drunk. Fili knew just how he was feeling, giddy, hard as the granite of the mountains in his breeches, aching with need and desire. Fili felt it all from his brother and from himself. "Please uncle, forgive us. I know not what has come over us," he spoke with guilt and shame.

"Fili, Kili, you must fight these urges with all of your strength. They will only grow stronger with time. But I think we may be able to use your bond, your connection with Gili to help find her. I didn't believe it was true in the beginning. I didn't want to think that you both had actually completed the bonding, that you had lain with your sister," Thorin said, trying in vain to hide the timbre of disgust in his voice.

Before he could finish, Fili interrupted, "But we have not defiled her in any way, uncle. We have loved her, yes, given her pleasure and taken pleasure from her as well, but her virtue remains intact, uncle. I swear it upon the tombs of our forefathers."

Thorin nodded, "I believe you, Fili, for I know you. But be that as it may, the bond is there. It is strong, and even if not complete, I believe it is enough to help us find her. And find her we must, soon. She is alone. She is unprotected. And very soon, she will be flowering for the first time."

Fili and Kili gasped simultaneously. It was too soon. She was far too young still, barely an adolescent in the eyes of their kin. How was it possible? All the questions and feelings rushed forth at once. They hoped that there would soon be answers, but right now all they cared about was finding their One. And now, for the first time, they had hope that came with the certainty of their bond with her. They trusted their hearts to lead them to Gili. They trusted their love to find her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Short chapter this time y'all (sorry). It's been crazy for me today. I have big plans for these guys. Let's just hope they let me carry them out. I have received some awesome reviews and great ideas from y'all and I can't thank y'all enough. Please keep reading and reviewing._

* * *

Gili's breath left her lungs in a rush as she realized what it was she was seeing. She grabbed a small branch from the edge of the dying fire and swung it in the direction of the growling, her other hand clutching the dagger she had taken from Fili before she fled Erebor.

"Mahal," she whispered in a silent plea to her maker for help, for Gili saw, slinking slowly toward her, great jaws rimmed with razor-sharp teeth. She glimpsed a giant, gaping maw dripping with copious ropes of fetid saliva, and then the entirety of the enormous white beast itself. It was as if the site before her had been ripped from her most fearsome nightmare. It was a Gundabad Warg.

Atop the creature sat a brutal-looking great white orc, covered in long jagged scars most likely from countless battles. His hand clutching the reigns of the warg was bigger than Gili's head and tipped with fearsome, jagged claws. Upon the stump where his other hand should have been was fashioned a weapon that resembled a huge forked blade. He spoke to Gili in a snarling, rumbling voice. She could not understand his black speech so she just stared at him, catatonic with fear.

From the shadows came more orcs, at least seven, if not more. They were smaller than the Gundabad leader on the white warg, but no less frightening. He must be their leader, some part of Gili's brain registered, though she still had not found her voice.

The pale orc was speaking again now, his words directed to the smallest orc of the party, who shambled up to his leader, bowing low, almost prostrate before him. "My master bids me tell you that you are his now and that you will come with us," the halting words sounded so different upon his lips as he spoke in the common tongue. Gili had no idea how an orc would know the common tongue, but she shook her head back and forth quickly.

"No, never," she replied, for she had heard all her life what orcs did with their captives. She knew that if they took her that she would pray for death long before it ever came.

The leader spoke again, obviously issuing a command to his underlings. They grabbed Gili and yanked her up, not knowing or caring about her injured foot. She cried out in pain as they forced her up. The orcs dragged her to their leader and he shouted again.

They hefted her easily and threw her up and onto the orc leader's lap. She lay across his lap on her belly, facing the arm with the forked weapon. Behind her she felt her dress being lifted, her smallclothes were torn from her and the orc's hand caressed her rounded and upthrust buttocks, sinking his claws into the meat of her. His large fingers gripped her crack and slid down between her thighs to sink into her nether folds below.

It was then that Gili screamed, a loud, long, piercing, blood-curdling scream that would not stop until the darkness closed in around her in blessed relief. And the orc bellowed in triumph.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you everyone for sticking with me. Real life has insinuated itself on me in the worst ways this past week or so. After a stomach flu making its way through my entire household, my son graduating from high school and our hot water heater going out the morning of his graduation (yay, cold showers for everyone) I'm about ready to pull my hair out. But, alas, now that my vente, breve lattes are back on the menu, I feel the strength to carry on._

_For those who sent me 'hate mail' for all that I'm putting little Gili through, well, get a helmet is the only advice I can give. It will always get darker before the dawn (grin). I'm evil and I accept that._

* * *

When Gili awoke she had no idea how far or how long she had traveled face down across the orc leader's lap. Her body was in agony from the rolling, bouncing movement of the sprinting warg beneath her. The scent coming off the beast was enough to make even her empty stomach rebel and she tried desperately to keep from spewing bile on her captor, for fear of his retribution.

The sky was beginning to lighten when they reached the orc camp. Gili could see a dozen or more orcs still within the camp that came out to meet their leader and his hunting party. He tossed her to the ground unceremoniously and jumped down beside her. He grabbed her by the hair, dragged her across the camp and tossed her into a tent. She was filthy, frightened and forlorn. Not one speck of hope remained within her that she would ever see her beloved brothers again.

The pale orc entered the tent, the little orc trailing closely behind him. Upon the leader's face was a scowl so fierce it stole Gili's breath. She knew that it had been an orc attack on a hunting trip with her uncle that had caused her father's death the day before she was born. Never could she have imagined a similar fate would befall her. "Father," she whispered to herself, "give me the strength and the courage to die with honor as you did. Let me not die screaming in terror."

The pale orc watched the little dwarf girl's lips move wordlessly. He wondered what she was saying, but knew that even the orc servant would not be able to hear her either. He sniffed the air for the delicious scent of fear which he knew should be rolling off his captive profusely. What he scented, however, was something which overpowered the fear. It was delicate, yet profound, mysterious yet elucidated. It was not a scent he had ever known before and yet it called to him.

He looked at her questioningly. He knew she could not understand him so he wasted no words upon her. He merely looked at her. She was sitting on her bottom, her hands behind her, her one good leg out in front of her. He moved toward her then, slowly, like a warg stalking its prey. Gili moved with him, retreating where he advanced, circling away from him as he circled toward her.

The closer he got to her, the stronger the scent assaulted him. He now recognized that it was coming from her. He sniffed again. It was not a nice odor, he thought. It was not the satisfying odor of bile and decay from the ruin and desolation of war. It was certainly not the aroma of burned flesh and rotted meat from the homes of men destroyed by him and left to bake in the summer sun. But it was an odor he could not ignore and he did not know why.

He growled at the little orc now who translated his words to Gili. "My master bids me tell you that I am Weznuk, servant of the great Defiler," the little orc began.

Gili's mind had barely registered his words when, "Azog," left her in a terrified whisper, her eyes blown wide with fear as his head whipped toward her upon hearing his name on her lips. She had long known this name, as long as her own years, for it was Azog the Defiler who had murdered her great-grandfather Thror, then King Under the Mountain at the battle of Azanulbizar.

She should have recognized him, for her own uncle had severed the beast's arm in the same battle. Her uncle had thought the Defiler long dead, so fierce were his wounds. But such was not to be and now Gili was captive of the same Defiler whose renown was so ingrained into dwarfish mythos that even now little dwarflings would hide in terror in the night, lest Azog come to claim them in their sleep.

Fear welled up within Gili once again, the tang of it metallic on her tongue. She began to perspire and breathe in shallow gulps faster and faster. The closer the pale orc came to her the more she panicked. And it was during this panic that her prayer was answered, in a way. She discovered her voice and remembered who and what she was. She was a daughter of kings, a princess of Erebor, future queen of all the dwarves. And if she was to meet her death here, at the hands of an orc pack, she would meet that death with her head held high, her eyes defiant and her self-respect intact.

"Weznuk," she drew herself up from her prone position on the floor to a seated position, doing her best to ignore the pale orc and addressing the little orc, still hovering near the opening of the tent. "Please inform your master that I appreciate his rescue in my time of need. I was injured in a fall from my pony and he would have my gratitude if I might have some food and drink."

Weznuk's eye's widened at her audacity. He shook his head back and forth, refusing to pass along her words to the pale orc. Azog roared at him, "What did the little cunt say?"

"Master, she said to tell you that she appreciates your rescue, that she was injured in a fall from her pony and she wants food and drink," Weznuk spoke, cowering and awaiting the blow he feared would come from Azog.

However, Azog just stood staring from Weznuk to Gili and back again, disbelievingly. No one had ever dared speak in his presence, other than to beg for their miserable lives. Certainly, they had not thanked him for stealing them away. And most assuredly they had never asked for anything, save release from pain and torment. He roared with laughter, loud and long. He doubled over, slapping his one hand on his knee. He laughed until tears streamed from his eyes and still he laughed.

Weznuk was astonished to say the least. He had never heard such a sound issue forth from the pale orc. He had never seen even the semblance of a smile on his face. And he had certainly never seen any sign of wetness come from Azog's eyes, not even when he lost his hand in battle. Then there had only been vile curses and screams.

Gili tried her best to keep her countenance emotionless. She gave every appearance of being aloof, and yet her insides churned as she wondered what to do next. She looked to Weznuk, "I am happy to be of such amusement to your master, however, I would repeat my request for food and drink…perhaps a bath?"

Azog continued to laugh as Weznuk repeated the request with the added 'bath'. But to Gili's astonishment, Azog nodded to Weznuk, grunted to him and left the tent, still chuckling. Weznuk stared at her with wide dubious eyes and told her that he would return with food and drink for her momentarily, to which Gili then promptly passed out cold.


	17. Chapter 17

_I feel terrible for not updating this story sooner. Everyone has been so wonderful with the kudos and comments. Comments, btw are verbal candy for authors, so don't be shy, even if what you have to say is negative. Real life has asserted itself with a vengeance lately and to paraphrase Sheldon Cooper from __The Big Bang Theory__, "If this is well, life isn't worth living." Well, if I didn't have my music and writing, creative outlets in general, my life wouldn't be worth living, so it seems. So thank you all for indulging me and giving me so many reasons to keep going._

Thorin and the boys left the place where Gili had spent her first night. They traveled on in the direction of Laketown and within a few hours, Fili and Kili felt a definite 'tug' on their chests. The sensation was still very new, though not quite as foreign as before, but they were learning to listen with their hearts, knowing that this may truly be the only way to find their sister.

They slowed their ponies to a walk. Fili dismounted first. "Light," he said. "Uncle, we need more than just moonlight."

Thorin dismounted and he and Kili searched the area near the road for dead limbs that they might use for torches. Fili found some scrub and lit a small fire next to the road. They tied bundles of dead grasses to the ends of the branches and lit them, using them as torches to search the road for any sign of Gili.

Kili was first to spot dark, wet patches on the packed earth of the road. Thorin knelt and pressed his fingers to the nearly-dried wetness. When he lifted his hand to the light of the torches, the wetness was dark red and they knew it to be blood. They could not tell what had caused the blood to be there but they frantically searched, finding a bit of a trail of blood that led off the road.

They followed the trail a short distance and noticed a small pond up ahead. Next to the pond there was a small shallow fire pit that had been dug there, but the fire was long-since out. Fili put his hands to the ashes. "Cold," he said sorrowfully. "She was here, uncle, probably just hours ago. I _feel_ it. I know it to be true."

Kili kicked a rock in angrily into the pond. "Are we to ever remain one step behind her?" he cried out, his frustration growing with each passing moment. Fili came from behind Kili to wrap his arms about the younger prince, his chin on Kili's shoulder. He whispered soft words of comfort to the younger and they took what comfort they could from each other in the wake of their sister's absence.

Thorin watched the pair for a moment, still not entirely allowing himself to believe that the sweet young dwarves he had raised with his sister were now lovers. He made his way past his nephews catching sight of something which made his stomach lurch and his heart almost stop. "Mahal!" he cursed. The princes' heads snapped up and their eyes shot to their uncle. They rushed to his side fingers still laced together as if they were afraid to break that touch.

"What is it?" Fili demanded, his other hand reaching out for Kili, afraid of what their uncle had seen and needing more of the touch of his other One.

Thorin squeezed his eyes closed, pinching with his fingers the bridge of his nose in desperation. He dreaded having to be the one to tell his nephews what he feared has become of their sister. He closed the distance between them, standing facing them, one hand reaching to grasp Fili's shoulder the other grasping Kili's. "Akhûnîth," (young ones) Thorin began. They knew if Thorin had resorted to Khudzul, their ancient language, what he had to say was important and potentially bad news. "I believe she has been abducted."

Kili's eyes sought out his brother even as he shook his head 'no', his heart unwilling to accept what he was being told and yet breaking nonetheless. Fili brought his brother's hand to his own chest, clutching it close to his breaking heart. "How…how do you know this, uncle?" Fili asked.

Thorin pointed to the tracks in the soft earth beside the pond. The tracks had come from the opposite side of the pond and had rounded the small body of water, ending at this spot beside the ashes of the firepit. A small partially burned stick had seemingly been dropped close by and the only word that Thorin could utter was the one word Fili and Kili would have given their lives to never have to hear in conjunction with their One. "Orcs," Thorin growled. The only part he couldn't figure out, were the other tracks that led away from the pond, as though someone was tracking the orcs.


End file.
